Mask's
by ToxicBeautie
Summary: We wear the mask that grins and lies, It hides our cheeks and shades our eyes,— This debt we pay to human guile; With torn and bleeding hearts we smile, And mouth with myriad subtleties. Why should the world be over-wise, In counting all our tears and sighs? Nay, let them only see us, while We wear the mask. Yaoi, Oocness (but justified), BankotsuXInuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Yes it's me Toxic B. The writer that love's hopeless cutesy romance! and if you don't know me then get ready to!

This is a yaoi BANXINU! And I guess It can be seen as a long~~~ Dribble, but idk.

Review and Enjoy :)

* * *

_ MASK'S_

* * *

If you know Inuyasha you all about him, You know that he's short-tempered, rude, somewhat disrespectful with an "I don't care" air about himself and is quite cocky. On top of that he's selfish from time to time. You know that he's a half-demon hated by humans and looked down on by full demons. You know that he's strong and brave and could take down any demon without even trying or caring. If you know Inuyasha you would know that he has a crush on the human girl from the future and reincarnation of high priestess, Kikyo, named Kagome Higurashi, but dramatically denies it each time it is brought up.

You know all of this, right?

But what if I was to tell you it was all a lie?

What if I was to tell you that Inuyasha, Loud-mouthed, trouble-making, Inuyasha was none of those thing's listed above?

Well... it is. It's all an act so no one would what the real Inuyasha was like, so he could protect his heart from those he feels would hurt it. That he was actually a sweet, kind, and gentle spirit that only wanted to feel protected and loved, by the person he loved like every other person for once in his life. That this Inuyasha actually hated fighting and was honestly quite shy around others. Especially when it come to bathing with another and when Miroku talks about other women nude he want's to faint. That this Inuyasha was hurting and in emotional pain from not truly fitting in anywhere making him feel empty inside, well, that was until he started seeing his one true love. The one that he was so deeply in love with and was hoping to one day even marry, Band of Seven's leader, Bankotsu.

Yes, Inuyasha and Bankotsu are seeing each other. Inuyasha had long since fallen head over hill's in love for the undead male ever since had he first met him, but he couldn't show or tell him of course he had a persona to keep up you know. So they fought and called each other name's like you normally do to your enemy, but in doing so it was hurting Inuyasha's already fragile heart to be called such thing's especially from your crush. He had been called everything growing up, Worthless, disgusting, disgraceful, even a shameful bastard child made in the face of God, but hearing it from someone you're in love with had made it hurt so much more.

After meeting the other, the half-demon began to dream of Bankotsu almost every night. He dreamed of the undead human making love to him after proclaiming his life long love for him. Most of the time those dream's were so vivid that he would have to go into the wood's and "take care" of himself. He had been luck no one had seen or notice him doing so back then.

But then they fought.

And Inuyasha killed had killed him.

This had made Inuyasha feel terribly guilty as he grieved over his falling love to himself. He would go out into the woods to just cry and beg for forgiveness from him hoping his loves spirit would hear. He had thought of even taking his own life to end the pain of losing him, but then he thought he didn't deserve to end the pain, he deserve to suffer for what he had done.

Then one day Kagome and Inuyasha got into another one of their famous argument's and it had become pretty heated. Sango had long since stopped trying to help and had began to pet a sleeping Kirara hoping the fight would end sometime soon. While Miroku seemed to have been drowning them out by meditating and poor Shippo was covering his sensitive fox ears to try and stop the yelling from coming through as the two continued to yell at one another.

_-Flashback-_

_"Why the hell are you mad at me for?!" The half-demon yelled. He had forgotten how the argument had started (maybe because she sat him three time's already) but he knew it wasn't his fault, nothing ever really was when it came to the fight's with Kagome but had to go along with it and argue back so no one would question him about anything._

_When they had finally defeated Naraku they had decided to continue traveling with each other exploring the land and helping other's. Kagome had also continued her visits saying that going back to a normal life after seeing all that she had seen wouldn't cut it, so she comes and stays from time to time traveling with the ragtag group of friends. And they were happy she did._

_But... right now, at the moment Inuyasha was kinda wishing she decided to stay home._

_"Because I can be!" She yelled back. "And you deserve it anyway, because you're such a jerk!" Inuyasha looked at her as if she had grown a second head. He knew he shouldn't even be surprised by the thing's that come out of the future girls mouth. He honestly was beginning to think she enjoyed taking her anger out of him and if she knew how much her words really hurt his_ _heart she would probably enjoy it more._

_and they did hurt..._

_But for now he had to show he didn't feel a thing._

_"What! You dumb wench, that doesn't make sense!" He yelled at her._

_"Sit Boy!" Kagome suddenly yelled. Then the bead's around Inuyasha's neck began to glow and quickly pulled him face first into the ground making a carter. His whole body was in pain now, but he knew he couldn't show that so he sat up even though his body was screaming at him to just stay down and glared at the girl and yelled,_

_"What the hell was that for?!"_

_"Because I hate you!" Kagome yelled making the sliver haired male's eye's widen._

_"Wha..." He couldn't believe she just said that. She had said and called him a lot of thing's, she had never said that she hated him. They were friend's weren't they? sure she talked down to him and something's made him feel horrible about himself but they were still friend's... Right?_

_"I hate you, your just an insensitive, worthless, rude half-demon that will never be loved!" Kagome yelled. Now everyone was paying attention, watching the two with owl-wide eye's."No wonder everyone hate's you here!" The school girl yelled. The golden eyed male didn't say a word he was too shocked and the other's were too shocked to say anything as well."Your selfish mean and heartless and that's why Kikyo shot with her arrow so she could get rid of you!" Then it was quiet the group looked from Kagome to Inuyasha, waiting, waiting for him to yell back at her and tell her to take that back for him to call her some names, Anything! But wasn't the case. Actually what happened next shocked them all; Inuyasha had turned on his heels with his head down and ran away into the forest before the others saw the tears and hurt in his eye's. He heard his friend's calling for him to come back, but he didn't listen. He couldn't continue to keep up his façade with so much pain in his heart._

_He ran trough the forest for what seemed like forever until his leg's finally gave out and he collapsed on the ground in front of a large oak tree. He pulled his knee's into his chest even though his ribs screamed not to and sobbed._

_"I-I'm not heartless... I-I care a-about her a-and our f-friend's..." He cried into his knees. He tried to think that Kagome wasn't mad at him, the real him, she was mad at the other Inuyasha the rude and mean that acted like he didn't give a damn about anything like being called a few names... The one that even he hated. But he had to act this way or people, and demon's, wouldn't try to hunt him and kill him for his weakness. So he acted strong and brave to stay alive. But he was lonely, so very lonely and just wanted to show this side of himself to someone who loved him and he trusted completely. Someone he could be happy with but,_

_"T-that will never h-happen for m-me." He continued cried into his knee's. "I'll never be loved..."_

_"Inuyasha?'' A familiar deep voice called. It was the same wonderful voice that haunted his dream's of holding him, of being with him forever. It was Bankotsu._

_Inuyasha looked up from his knees eye's owl-wide as he saw who had called him. It really was the secret love of his life standing there... Alive. He wanted to hit himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. To run up to him and see if he touched would he disappear or not._

_"It... it can't be..." He whispered in shock. He believe his eyes. Bankotsu was standing in front of him. And the way he was looking at him with a concern look in his eye's... Concern for him. Inuyasha mentally shook his head. Why would someone like Bankotsu be concerned about him? They were still enemies, right? and you don't show concern for your enemy..._

_"Inuyasha? are you... crying?" The undead Mercenary asked with a shocked expression on his face. Inuyasha looked at the other for a moment before jumping up and glared at the other. He had to put his mask back on and cover up for being caught so vulnerable in front of his crush._

_"I can't let him see..." The sliver haired thought sadly. He knew deep down in his heart that he desperately wanted to show him, but he just couldn't it was too risky. He didn't know how he would react. Would he even try to accept him or his love? "Would he laugh? Would he be disgusted?" The golden eyed male thought making himself even more upset and without him noticing, it was starting to so on his face._

_"Would he even try to kill me just for being weak?" That last thought horrified him. He had to leave now before it was too late!_

_Bankotsu looked at him truly concern. He careful reached for the younger's shoulder and once he touched him Inuyasha jumped back in surprise._

_"Inuyasha... What's wrong?" He asked getting ready to step forward, but Inuyasha glared and yelled at him._

_"G-get away from me!" He growled out trying to sound like his "Normal" self, but the undead male didn't say a word, but he started to glare and began to walk forward toward the smaller. "Wha... what the hell are you doing!" he yelled reaching for his sword only to find that it's not there. "I... I must have left it at the camp..." He thought now a little scared. Was he really going to kill him now? and he had no way of protecting himself. He continued to glare, but still backed away from the taller male trying to find a way out of this. "I-I killed you! How are you here?"_

_"Stop it." Bankotsu said suddenly in a monotone voice that almost made the smaller flinch. Then the sliver haired male gasped when he felt his back come into contact with a tree. Before he could move Bankotsu quickly blocked him in by slamming both his hands on the side's of Inuyasha's head._

_"B-bastard get away from me!" The sliver haired half demon trying not to blush at how close his crush was. It was also really hard to keep up the mask he worked so hard on making, to maintain. He was becoming really scared now. Why wasn't Bankotsu trying to fight him yet? Why wasn't he insulting him? Maybe he was toying with him. Trying to make him think he wasn't going to hurt him, but he was. He couldn't let that happen._

_Because he already knew that game._

_Then the undead male brought his face closer to the smaller's._

_"I told you to stop that." The older male said in a dangerously low tone. Inuyasha was confused to say the least. What could he possibly be talking about and he was so close to him now. It felt like he was going to-_

_"Mhmm!"_

_Kiss him... Yup._

_Inuyasha blushed deeply with his eye's wide at the feeling of the other's lip's on his own. He didn't know what to do, he never kissed or been kissed by anyone like Bankotsu was kissing him before and now his dreams were coming true. He was being kissed by the man of his dream's!_

_"I hope this isn't a dream..." Inuyasha thought hopefully. He didn't want to wake up and Bankotsu was dead and he was alone again. Then the undead male licked the other's bottom lip, making Inuyasha gasp. The other, not missing the opportunity, pushed his tongue into the moist cavern. Inuyasha moaned at the taste of the other and his skill's in kissing and the passion behind it. "He's a really great kisser..." Inuyasha told himself. The feeling of the other's lip's on his was amazing, better than anything he had ever dreamed._

_But soon they both needed air and separated, a thin trail of saliva connecting them. They stayed silent for what seemed like forever just staring into each other's eyes. Inuyasha was trying to say something, think of something, to say about the kiss, but the only thing that kept coming to mind was-_

_"why?" and it came out as a low unsure whisper, as if he was scared to hear the answer..._

_And he was. _

_Terrified._

_"Because I wanted to see the real you." was the answer he had gotten._

_"I... I don't understand..." The sliver haired male whispered. Inuyasha was confused The real him? He couldn't possibly mean the real, real him. The real him he has been trying so hard to hide from everyone and that he thought he was doing a good job of doing so far._

_"You know what I mean Inuyasha." The undead mercenary told him plainly. Then he leaned down again to whisper in the other's ear. "The mask you wear, You try to hide yourself behind it, but I see it in your eye's each time we meet. The look of loneliness and sadness of not fitting in and not finding someone to love you like you deserve."_

_Inuyasha looked at him with wide eye's. He could see all of that just by looking into his eye's? How? and was he the only one that can see it? Everyone else seemed to think that the other Inuyasha was the real him, but Bankotsu said he could tell it was made up and phony. His heart started beating like crazy in his chest as he thought about what he just heard. Did this mean that Bankotsu had feeling's for him as well? That thought made Inuyasha want to blush and gave him some hope._

_"Why are you saying all of this?'' Inuyasha asked shyly with a slight blush dusting his cheek's and looking down at his bare feet. The sliver haired beauty heard the other sigh, then he felt finger's under his chin and having his head lifted up to meet Bankotsu's amazing blue eye's. Inuyasha felt like he could have stared into them forever. Just one look into those eye's and he felt like he just couldn't fight with keeping his mask up anymore._

_"I'm saying this because..." A light blush appeared on Bankotsu's face, which shocked the smaller since the other was always so confident. "Well... I love you Inuyasha." The sliver haired male looked at him in shock before his eye's started to full with tear's._

_"I hope you're not joking... because... because I loved you for so long..." Inuyasha admitted tears felling for his eye's._

_"Inuyasha..." Bankotsu started but Inuyasha continued._

_"And my emotions are not some play thing..." he said. "I'm already in pain... so much emotional pain... and if your messing with me..." The undead male wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's slim waist and pulled him into tight embrace and there the smaller cried. Just thinking about the other's hurting him the way they did. The way Miroku would teased him about things he didn't understand, the way Shippo would lie on him to Kagome getting him into trouble (Which always ends in him being sat) and having the other's believe him without giving him a chance to defend himself. The way some of them would pull on his ear's even though he tell's them it hurt's him, especially Kagome. When she say's he doesn't feel that much pain it hurt. What did she think she was? He felt pain physically and emotionally like anyone else._

_He didn't know what he would do if the one he was so deeply in love with was messing with him too._

_"Something's I wanna die..." He whispered out as he cried. "Because I feel no one will ever love me... That I'm worthless..."_

_"You know that's not true!" Bankotsu whispered into the other's ear. "And you're not worthless, who ever put that in your head I'll kill them." Inuyasha heard the other say darkly. Inuyasha didn't know how he should feel about that, but he felt happy, so happy, that someone was so ready to fight for him and defend him with everything they had._

_"Really?" The taller nodded. "You would do something like that for me?" The undead male smiled lovingly at the other._

_''Of course, your mine now and I promise to treat you like a queen." Inuyasha blushed deeply at that and buried his face into the other's strong chest, making the other laugh._

_The half-demon smiled into the other's chest thinking about what he was just told._

_"A-a queen? Me?" He thought now really happy. The man he loved, loved him back! and he was saying all these nice things to him and felt so good to hear. Having such nice things said to him made his heart feel warm. When Bankotsu was holding him it was like he was chasing away all of his fear's and loneliness just by his embrace. Now he had found what he was dreaming of for so long. It was Bankotsu and his love and nothing more, because he had given him this feeling of contentment in the smaller's life something he had never felt._

_"I... I love you, Bankotsu... so much..." The half-demon whispered looking up at the taller. The undead male smiled and brought his face closer to the smaller's. "I'm so happy you're alive..."_

_"I love you too, angel." And with that he stole a long passionate kiss from HIS sliver haired beauty._

_-End Flashback-_

After that day, they would sneak away from much as they can just to see each other. They only did so at night so not to raise suspicion from their friends. Bankotsu would come to Inuyasha's camp and get him so the two would go off into the woods somewhere and just talk about how thing's were going for the other. They would talk about nothing, but everything at the some time and they had even made love for the first time two months ago, When Inuyasha had went through his first ever heat. He was scared at first about both the heat and of making love, but Bankotsu had talked him through it.

And it was amazing.

They were in love and happy with each other and Inuyasha was beyond happy about finding someone who loved him, the real him. The fact he could be himself around someone and they thought it was beautiful.

He didn't know how a personality, let alone his, was beautiful, but Bankotsu thought it was and it made him feel nice and warm inside.

Inuyasha was, in all honesty, still a little weary of Bankotsu and him claiming to love him, but the undead male proved that his love was real for the Half-demon and this made Inuyasha very happy.

He was just so deeply in love with Bankotsu that it hurt just to be away from him when it was time to go back to their other live's. Like someone ripped a piece of him out. They had been doing for four months now and it hard been hard not seeing the other how much they wanted to. They had almost been caught a few time's, (Miroku had wander into their meeting spot and almost saw them together) but they always found a way around and out of it. Nothing was going to stop them from seeing each other.

They were in love after all.

* * *

It had been a long day, but it was just like all the other's. Miroku had been the pervert he was and had hit on every women they came across, with earned him a hard slap from Sango who had also been trying her best not to kill him (Which Inuyasha thought was amazing that she hadn't yet), a long with Kirara since the small demon always agree with her master. Shippo would mess with Inuyasha by trying to get him into trouble and begging Kagome for some food from time to time.

And Kagome?

Well she sat poor Inuyasha fifth-teen time's for various reasons. From not listening to her to being a "worthless waste of life". He knew it wasn't true, but that didn't help the fact that it hurt both emotionally and physically. She or the others may not know, but it hurt's for her to sit him way more than he let's on. Something's he would end up with large bruises on his hip's and chest making him want to cry from the pain. He was half human after all and sometimes he healed like a demon and sometimes he did not.

and for some reason or another when she sits him he does not.

He had already been sick with a bad stomach-ache for some weeks now and those sit commands were not helping. He was hoping when they went to go see Kaede-Sama in the morning she could tell him what was wrong.

But, now it was late at night and everyone was sound asleep, expect for our half-demon who was in his tree at the moment staring up at the starry night sky thinking of a certain undead male now.

_"I wonder what he's doing right now." _Inuyasha thought sadly. The poor half-demon hasn't seen his love in a whole month now and he was beginning to worry. He knew that Bankotsu could handle himself, but it didn't stop his worrying. He kind of felt like a wife waiting for her husband to return from war.

They had never been away from each other this long since they got together and it was kinda scaring the young half-demon. It made him fear that something had happened to the undead male. "I hope he's alright..." Inuyasha whispered in a concerned tone. As soon as those words left his lip's a smell assaulted his nose. It was the unmistakable smell of graveyard soil, old bones and something else entirely. The smell would probably disgust any other demon. but in knowing this smell Inuyasha smiled and welcomed it as he resisted the urge to jump up and down in joy. This smell belonged to Bankotsu.

Inuyasha stiffed the air quickly trying to locate his love, but he didn't have to look long because not even seconds later the undead male landed on the branch right in front of him making him let out a startled gasp.

Pouting slightly, Inuyasha softly pushed against the other's chest before saying, "Bankotsu, you scared me!" But the taller just smiled and pulled Inuyasha into a gentle embrace. The silvered haired beauty blinked, before quickly returning the hug.

"I missed you..." Inuyasha whispered.

"I missed you too, love." Bankotsu whispered back pulling his small love closer to his chest, but the other male winced making him pull back in concerned.

"Angel, what's wrong?" He asked. Inuyasha looked into his love's eyes before looking away. He didn't know if should tell Bankotsu about the fact that he was covered in bruises because Kagome was having a bad day. The other was such a great listener when it came to his problem's, but sometime's he worried he was pushing all his problem's onto him and burdening him with them.

"Not here..." He whispered eyeing his friend's below. Bankotsu looked over as well seeing the sleeping group before looking back at Inuyasha.

"Alright come on..." He said looping his arm's under the smaller's legs and lifting him up, making Inuyasha giggle.

"You don't have to carry me..." The taller did this all the time and he would always halfheartedly try to convince him that he didn't have to even though he enjoyed being the one that got carried around for once (Since he's just about always carrying Kagome), but Bankotsu would quickly convince him that he didn't mind.

"I know my queen, but your much too perfect to touch the ground." Inuyasha blushed, his ears down and back making him look very submissive as he buried his face into the other's chest.

_"He's always saying thing's like that..."_ Inuyasha thought feeling his heartbeat speed up. He still wasn't completely use to being treated so sweetly by someone before other then his mother.

* * *

The pair walked, after the taller finally put Inuyasha down, hand in hand through the woods with Bankotsu leading the way. They hadn't been walking for long and no words were said other than the "watch your step" or "careful love" all coming from the undead mercenary. Inuyasha had asked where they were going, but the only answer he receive was a smile and a "You'll see." He wanted to ask again after a while of walking but he didn't want to bug or annoy the other. When they finally stopped they had come to the edge large field with the grass up to his waist. There were no tree's and hundreds of fireflies dusting the starry night sky.

Inuyasha stared in awe.

"Wow..." He had never seen anything like it before. It was so beautiful and he had never seen so many fireflies in one place before. It was amazing.

Then he felt the other's arm's wrap around his waist and rest his head on top of the smaller's.

"Yeah," The undead mercenary started. "I came across this place a long time ago and ever since then I would come here when I needed to think or just to be alone... It's become my... special place."

"Oh..." Inuyasha said a little sadden his ears flatten down against his head. He suddenly felt as if he was intruding on Bankotsu's "Special place". The taller, hearing the sadness in the other's voice, turned Inuyasha around so he was facing him and said, "Well it _was_ my place... Now it's our's." he watched as an adorable blush dusted Inuyasha's cheek's.

"O-our's?" He asked shyly and the undead male nodded.

"Yes our's, what's mine is your's." Inuyasha blushed even deeper and smiled shyly. Bankotsu was so sweet and always knew just what to say to make him feel truly special and important in the taller's life.

"Well its beautiful place!" The sliver haired male said in a happy tone ears now back up. Bankotsu smiled as well and took Inuyasha's hand. He gently pulled him along walked a little father into the field before finally stopping and laying down on his back on the ground, pulling the smaller down with him. Inuyasha laid his head on Bankotsu's chest and the taller began to stoke his hair.

"Where did you go, Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked suddenly in a whisper. The other male stopped his moments and sighed.

"I was just taking care of some mercenary business." He told the sliver beauty. Inuyasha looked up at him with a worried look in his eye's.

"Did you get hurt?" He asked worried. "What happened?" Bankotsu smiled at his small loves worried-ness and said,

"I'm fine, love don't worry."

"But you were gone for so long..." Inuyasha said sadly. "I was so lonely..." The golden eyed male looked hurt, which sadden the taller. He knew the other was lonely and he never wanted him to feel that way, but it's hard to get away from six other male's without them suspecting something and they needed the money working brought in. He wanted Inuyasha to smile at him and giggle the way he did when he thought something was funny and have his eye's sparkle with the excitement for just about anything.

"I know and I'm sorry about being away from you like that." He said truthfully. "Can you ever forgive me?" Inuyasha looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Of course I can!" The half-demon told him loudly. "Plus I can never get mad at you Bankotsu and..." He said blushing. "your here now and that make's me happy." Inuyasha had missed the other deeply and had been truly lonely with no one to talk to and understand him the way Bankotsu did.

"I'm glad to make you happy angel." He said before pulling Inuyasha down into a passionate kiss. The sliver haired male quickly responded missing the other's lip's on his own. The older male swept his tongue across Inuyasha's bottom lip asking, no, begging for entrance, which Inuyasha gladly gave him. Bankotsu tongue entered the moist craven and began to move the wet muscle with the other's more shy one. Inuyasha moaned and shyly pushed back. He never believed he was as good as a kisser as Bankotsu, but that didn't stop him from trying, missing the taste of the other.

Bankotsu moved his hand's down to Inuyasha's hip's, but this movement made the other wince and break the passionate kiss.

"Inuyasha?" The undead male said concerned.

"I'm ok, don't worry." Inuyasha told him, but the taller glared slightly.

"Don't lie to me, Inuyasha."

"But I'm-"

"Hurt," Bankotsu finished. "So tell me love, what happened?" Inuyasha sighed, he really didn't want to talk about _her _and waste his precious time with the love of his life, but he hated lying to the other and knew that if something was wrong with Bankotsu he would want to know and try to help with it anyway he could.

"It... It was Kagome..." He admitted, quickly making Bankotsu beyond furious. How dare that bitch harm his queen in any way, shape, or form? He was tired of hearing her name come up each time something was wrong with Inuyasha. He was so tired and really and for truly wanted to kill the bitch for making Inuyasha her punching bag. But Inuyasha didn't want him to do that. He didn't want him to get in trouble or hurt.

"She sat you again didn't she?" He asked dangerously low tone from trying control his anger for the girl.

"Y-yes..." Inuyasha said feeling weak and ashamed. "S-she said that I was worthless and a unlovable half-demon... I'm not unlovable right Bankotsu?" He asked unshed tear's in his eye's as he looked for his answer in Bankotsu's.

"No, of course not, your the most lovable person that ever existed." He told him truthfully.

"You really think so?" He asked.

"I know so." He said wiping the tear's away. "Now can I have one your beautiful smile's please?" He asked sneaking his head's up under Inuyasha's arms.

"Haha! Stop It!" The sliver haired male laughed as the other tickled him under his arm's. Bankotsu continued to tickle him enjoying the amazing sound coming from his love. "Haha!" his voice squeaked adorably. "Please! C-can't b-breathe!" He manged to laugh out. The undead male stopped his assault on the smaller underarms and Inuyasha laugh's died down into giggles until he just had a smile on his face. Bankotsu smiled as well and leaned up and captured the other's plump lip's with his own.

He gently grabbed Inuyasha'ship and guided him on top of him, having him straddle his hip's. The undead male lower his hands down to Inuyasha's full round bottom gave it a squeeze. The sliver haired beauty gasped breaking the kiss.

"B-Bankotsu!" Inuyasha said in shocked tone while blushing.

"Sorry love, but I just couldn't help myself." Bankotsu told him with a slight smirk. The sliver haired male's blush deepened.

"D-darling you sound just like Miroku when he try's to convince Sango why he touch her bottom." Inuyasha told him.

"Your not going to slap me are you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Inuyasha giggled.

"No, I could never do that to you."

"Well aren't you sweet." The undead demon said before bringing his hand up and cupping the other's cheek. His hand was, but Inuyasha didn't mind as he leaned into his touch. Bankotsu began to stroke his face with his thumb enjoying the soft skin of his love.

"Your so beautiful, angel." Bankotsu said softly making Inuyasha blush once again. The taller male was always calling him sweet name's like that, but Inuyasha always blushed. He just wasn't use to it. He was always called hurtful names and shunned just about all his life. He didn't know what he did to deserve someone so amazing as Bankotsu, but was glad to had him.

"Your so kind to me, Bankotsu." Inuyasha whispered.

"Of course I am, I love you and you are always kind and caring to the one's you love." The older told him truthfully.

"Oh Bankotsu," Inuyasha whispered gently. "What did I do to make you love me?" Bankotsu smiled then flipped them over so that he was the one on top.

"It's simple really," The undead male told him. "You were you and that's all I could ask for." Inuyasha could have cried at the beautiful words that came from the love of his life.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm's around Bankotsu strong neck and pulled the other's face closer.

"I love you so much, Bankotsu" Inuyasha told him lovingly.

"I love you too, angel my beautiful sweet angel." And with that they sealed their love with kiss, a soft, Loving kiss. They breathed their souls and their love into each other in that kiss as if it was the last one they would ever have.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke the next day to find that he was in his tree. He didn't remember coming back to camp which meant one thing. Bankotsu must have carried him back. He smiled a small smile on his face at the thought of the other caring so much to carry his sleeping body back.

_"He really is the sweetest man ever..." _He thought in a better mood, but it was quickly ruined by the sound of yelling.

"Inuyasha! You stupid mutt I know you hear me!" Kagome yelled up at him. The half-demon sighed there goes his good morning. It was time to put on his mask.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming wrench." He growled out as he slowly sat up, and began to stretch while yawning. He and Bankotsu must have been out really late last night for him to as tried as he felt right now. Then he heard the two words he hated most,

"Sit Boy!" And as always the beads around his neck began to glow and pulled him out of the tree and right to the ground, face first.

He laid face down in his carter twitching slightly. He could hear Shippo laughing his little head off, which hurt his feeling's, but he couldn't let it show. So he up and glared at the human girl from the future.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled sounding upset.

"You were moving too slow!" The answer shouldn't have surprised him, but in some way it did. "Now come on you worthless dog we're going to Kaede's Village today!" and with that she turned sticking her nose up in the air and walking to her bike thing.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Miroku asked from behind him, genuinely concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, fine." He told going to walk to the rest of the group but a hand gently laid on his shoulder, stopping him.

"What do you want now, monk?" Inuyasha asked trying to sound annoyed, but wanted to know what the monk wanted to say to him.

"You know my friend if there is anything you wish to talk to someone about I here for you, you know this don't you?" The other male said sounding worried which was confusing to Inuyasha. What could he possibly mean by that? He couldn't think about it now since they had to go so he shook off the monk's hand and said,

"Stop acting weird monk and being your ass on before Kagome sit's me again." Inuyasha told him as he began to walk away once again leaving a concern priest behind.

* * *

The walk to Kaede's Village was pretty uneventful. Thing's that usually happens when they traveled, happened. For example Miroku tired to feel Sango up once again and got a nice hand shaped bruise on the face for it. Shippo was begging Kagome for a future sneak called "Pocky" every now and again, while Kagome was trying to command Inuyasha to carry her like he was some horse because she was tired and he needed to be good for something.

And was Inuyasha doing?

Well right now he was just trying to ignore the hateful words coming out of Kagome's mouth and think of the next time he'll see him again. Thinking of Bankotsu always made him feel a little better about being away from him and dealing with Kagome easier.

_"I wonder what Bankotsu is doing right now..."_ Inuyasha thought in a better mood.

A while later, the ragtag group of friends reached the village around the time the sky began to turn a beautiful shade of orange. Inuyasha was glad they had finally made it since he was just about at his limit when it came to Kagome. She had, like always, been calling him names and making travelling with her unbearable. He was just glad that she hadn't sat him the whole trip. He didn't need anymore bruises that he would have to try to explain to Bankotsu, who would surely be upset about them anyway.

The as the group made their way through the village Kagome and Sango noticed a stand that had some of the things they needed told the two males that they were going shopping, which made Inuyasha happy seeing as he did have to hear Kagome's voice for a while. Then Miroku saw some pretty woman and ran off after her saying "today was his lucky day " Which made Inuyasha feel bad the poor girl.

Now alone, Inuyasha made his way to Kaede's hut.

"Old Hag ya in here?" He questioned loudly walking into the hut.

"I be here Inuyasha." The older priestess answered turning to him seeing as she was facing her pot. "Were are the others?"

"They went to go buy supplies but they will be here soon as their done I guess." He answered as he went to go sit next to her. When he sat down next to her he remembered what he wanted to ask of her and it was the perfect time seeing as everyone was gone somewhere.

"Ummm... Kaede?" He asked sounding somewhat nervous. Kaede, hearing this, looked at him curiously and asked,

"What is it ye need Inuyasha?" The half-demon blushed slightly, feeling even more nervous about asking her. He didn't want her asking many question's, he couldn't answer.

"Well my stomach's been hurting and I was wondering if you could.. look at it for me?"

"Oh... Alright." She answered. His eyes went owl wide, she's usually a little meaner about it.

"Really," He questioned. "No teasing comments?"

"No, now lay on your back and remove ye cloth." He nodded quickly wanting to get it over with and for her to tell him what was wrong. When he was down and tummy exposed, she got to work ghosting her hands over his skin. She hummed to herself, eyes closed she tried to find the problem. When she was still at it mins. later he was starting get never took her this long to find out what was wrong with someone before.

Then she gasped.

"Oh sweet Buddha above!" She yelled and Inuyasha jumped up looking at her fearfully.

"Whats wrong!"

"Inuyasha, my child, you are-"

"What's going on?" The two in the hut snapped their heads the opening where everyone was standing. Kagome, with Shippo asleep on her shoulder, and Sango, with Kirara as asleep on her's, had bags of new supplies and Miroku was, once again, wearing a new hand print on his face. "Hello?" Kagome said annoyed that they didn't answer her the first time.

Miroku signed and stepped into the hut.

"It had sounded as though someone yelled in here and we had rushed to see if you all were alright." He explained. "What had happened?"

"I need ye all to leave." Kaede said seriously not really, or at all, answering the young monks question.

"But Kaede-Sama what-" Sango said trying to have them stay and know what happen.

"I said leave now, I must question Inuyasha." The old priestess said making everyone look at the half-demon.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said annoyed that she didn't understand the problem. "What's going on with you tell me now." But Inuyasha huffed and looked away from her, his persona already into place. She glared at him and opened her mouth to say her favorite words;

"INUYASHA SI-" But a hand was quickly placed over her mouth.

"Kagome No!" It was Kaede who had stopped her and everyone wonder how she moved so fast. "You mustn't use the incantation!" She yelled. Kagome blinked at her confused, before nodding. Kaede slowly remove her hand and began to glare.

"Ye all leave now!" This time they quickly flied out, with Kagome falling behind to give Inuyasha one more look before leaving to catch up with the rest.

The old priestess sighed when they were finally gone and turned to the half-demon who was sitting on the floor looking at her.

"Kaede-"

"Inuyasha," She started completely cutting him off." ye are to answer every question I have for you do you understand?" Hearing who serious she was he nodded not wanting to anger her.

"I need to who ye has been mated with Inuyasha." The half-demon's eyes widen at that statement.

"W-what!"

"Answer." She said her serious tone never leaving.

"I-I'm not." He lied, but her glare instanced.

"Yes ye be."

"But-"

"Inuyasha ye be pregnant!" This stopped Inuyasha's next sentence dead its tracks.

''I... I'm what?" He asked stunned. Kaede, seeing this, went and sat down next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and give him a soft look.

"Ye be pregnant Inuyasha." She repeated, softly this time. He looked down at his flat stomach and put a hand on it. So he didn't hear her wrong, he really was pregnant.

"I'm... Pregnant?" He whispered softly. Kaede nodded to him, but he didn't see as he was looking down at his stomach. So she muttered a soft "yes".

"Inuyasha," she called keeping her voice soft as if she was speaking to a small child. "Please, ye must tell me, who is the father." The sliver-haired demon looked up at her and shook his head.

"I can't tell you yet, Kaede-Sama..." He whispered. "Not until I tell him first." Kaede stared at him for a moment. She wished to press him more about who was the father, but the look he was giving her, it so pleading, she knew it wouldn't end well.

"Alright child, but I must know some things about this... situation." She said. Inuyasha nodded agreeing that it would be fair.

"Ok."

"Do you love him?" She asked.

"With all my heart Kaede-Sama." He answered with no hesitation. He didn't need to think about it.

"And he did not force ye into anything." She asked and Inuyasha blushed understanding what she had meant.

"I... I gave myself to him willingly." He told her. She nodded as she believed him. She could usually tell when Inuyasha was lying to her about something, but the look in his eyes as he answered her questions about his lover showed that he really cared about this person. She wondered who it was that had Inuyasha's eye's sparkle with such love and devotion.

"So... is my baby alright?" He asked after breaking the silence. The old priestess looked back him and smiled.

"Ye child is fine," Inuyasha looked relived at that, but then something crossed her. "But... there is something I must talk to you about." Inuyasha looked tease upon hearing this.

"What is it?" He asked nervously, almost fearfully.

"When I was examining you felt something wrong."

"What is it?" He asked. "Is something wrong with my baby!?" Fear gripped his heart as he asked this.

"Its just... it seems to be under a lot of," She paused looking for the right word to use. "stress."

"Stress?" he repeated and she nodded.

"I've seen it a lot in my life from many women." She starts. "They would be under pressure about one thing or another, from their marriage to their husbands or from family members not approving of the relationship or baby." Inuyasha nodded starting to understand what she talking about. "And this put's a strain on the child their carrying, from what I have seen in my life I have come to understand that the child "catches", if you will, all this stress, they feel it."

"So are you saying I'm hurting my baby?" Inuyasha asked. Kaede looked him sadly and nodded.

" In a way... yes..." She said sadly as saw how Inuyasha was looking.. She didn't wish to be so blunt with him, but it was the truth.

Inuyasha looked back down at himself and rubbed his stomach. He felt unbelievable guilt run through him at the thought having hurt his on flesh and blood. It made him feel like he was terrible person and he didn't deserve to have this child.

"Inuyasha, don't look that way," Kaede says. "There are ways to take the pressure off." He looked back up to her.

"Really?" His lit up with hope at that.

"Yes all ye need to get rid of the things that stress you most." She tells him. Inuyasha started to think after that. There were many things that weighed on his shoulders. It was lying to everyone and himself about who he really was all the while trying to keep his persona in check. It was trying to pretend that different things didn't hurt him and make upset.

Then last, but least.

"Kagome..." He whispered so low, that Kaede almost didn't hear him, almost. She was the most stressful thing that he had in his life. With her hurtful words and her consent sittings he was surprised he wasn't dead.

"Kagome?" Kaede said, sounding confused. What would Kagome have to do with this. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha blushed slightly realizing he had said her name aloud.

"Umm... well..." He really didn't want to explain it. In doing he would have to tell her about him and he just couldn't do that now. "We just... heaven't been getting along." He told her, hoping that would satisfied her.

She nodded seeming to understand. She knew he was holding something back, but let it go.

"Does she know of this person ye have been seeing?" She asked thinking that may be the reason they haven't been getting along since she knows on the feelings Kagome has for Inuyasha, but the half-demon shook his head.

"No, no one even knows I'm seeing anyone, but you." He explained her. "If I told her she would totally sit me!" Kaede narrowed her eyes slightly at that.

"She's been sitting you?" She asked. Inuyasha gave her a strange look and nodded slowly.

"Yeah... she's been sitting me ever since she got this necklace around my neck," He says holding the necklace in his hands while looking down at it. "You know that." She nodded knowing all too well.

"Yes, let me rephrase my question," She said. "Has she been sitting you lately?" Inuyasha nodded, remembering being sat so many times today.

"That is bad." She told him.

"Why?" He asked. Kaede was quiet after that, worrying Inuyasha. "Kaede-Sama?" This snapped her out her thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"I believe that her sittings may be harming your child as well." She said. Inuyasha look at her with wide eyes.

"What?" He was hoping he heard her wrong, but when he heard her repeat herself he felt... he couldn't explain it. He knew being sat hurt, but not like this. He didn't know it was hurting, no killing, his baby. He felt so sad thinking of his child dying because of her, the thought of her probably laughing if she found out that was what she had done.

"Inuyasha... I think you need to tell the others about the baby." Kaede told him.

"NO!" He yelled, scaring the old priestess.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome can't know!" He yelled sounding so scared of the very idea. "She'll kill my baby! She'll kill it, she'll kill it!" He yelled over and over again, tears starting to run down his cheeks. Kaede stared at him shock not completely sure of what to do. She was pretty sure she had never seen Inuyasha dry like this. He was crying in fear of his baby being killed.

"Inuyasha, please stop." She said finally, wrapping her arms around him. "It's going to be alright, no ones going to hurt your baby." She whispered softly as he cried into her chest. "We don't have to tell anyone of the baby if ye does not wish it." The half-demon looked up at her and wiped his face of tears.

"W-we don't?" He asked sounding so vulnerable. She smiled down at him and nodded.

"We stall tell them something else, something that will keep Kagome from sitting you." Inuyasha smiled up her and surprised her again by hugging her and saying "thank you" over and over again. She had never seen him like this before and as ashamed she is to say it.

She liked him this way.

Not like crying his eyes out at thought of having his baby killed, but him being as sweet as he was in this very moment. She didn't know that Inuyaha so... Cute.

"It is no problem child." She told him patting his back in comfort. Inuyasha let go and sat back in front of her, a sweet smile graced his lips as he did so. She wanted to ask why he would think something so horrible would happen if Kagome found out, but she feared another meltdown from him if she asked.

"Thank you for keeping this a secret for me, it means so much." He told her sounding so much more relieved now. Kaede smiled at him told him it was nothing, before going back to her neglected pot, her food was starting to burn. The half-demon more away a little ways away from her and sat with his hand on his stomach. He didn't how he could have forgotten that he could become pregnant. He was a beta demon meaning he was destined to bare and mother he's future pup's, not to raise and to father like an Alpha. the old flea demon, Myōga, was going to have a heart attack if he found out he was having a baby and Bankotsu's baby no least...

"Oh Kami!" He said suddenly giving Kaede quite the scare. He had to tell Bankotsu about this right away. The undead had said to Inuyasha more then once about how he wanted to start a family, but never he would be able to. He never really told Inuyasha why he thought so, but doesn't matter now.

He jumped up from where he was sitting raced out the hut, yelling one more thank you over his shoulder. He ran though the small village running past everyone out including his ragtag group of friends that noticed the happy smile on his face._  
_

"Was that Inuyasha?" Shippo asked on Kagome's shoulder.

"I believe it was." Sango answered.

"I wonder what has him in such a rush?" Miroku asked. Everyone looked at him and back to the trail Inuyasha had taken wondering the same thing.

"Let's go find out now!" Kagome piped up sounding determined to she what would have him so happy. The group looked at her now.

"I don't think we should," Miroku said "It must be something personal that he doesn't wish to tell us."

"Right, so we must respect that." Kagome rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on you guys, what if it's something dangerous and he didn't want to tell us because he thought we would get hurt? I mean remember the way he and Kaede-Sama was acting earlier?" The two looked at each other for moment before looking back at her.

"Alright we're in." Sango told the girl from the future. Kagome smiled resisted the urge to laugh maniacally. Now that she had them right where she wanted, she was going to find out what was going on with Inuyasha today, and every other day that she noticed something was different about him.

* * *

Inuyasha ran thought the woods to find Bankotsu's compound that wasn't very far from the village. He didn't ran at his top speed, because of his new condition and the words of Kaede repeating his mind.

"I can't believe it!" he said aloud as he ran. He was pregnant and with the love of his life's child no less. He was so happy, they were really going to start a family together and live happily ever after, like he always dreamed. This was all that played in his head was ran to get to Bankotsu's home. He was so excited that he didn't notice the group of humans and two demons flying above the treetops following him to his destination.

It didn't take long before Inuyasha made it to the compound and he saw the person he was looking for sitting in the front step.

"Bankotsu!" He yelled gaining to others attention. The undead mercenary looked up to see running to him.

"Inuyasha?" Bankotsu said in a shocked and confused tone as he stood. "What-" He began, but was cut off when the other threw himself at him.

meanwhile five spies hidden in a nearby tree watched and listened to the pair.

"Is that Bankotsu?" Sango whispered in shock. The other three looked in shock as while. They had all long thought that he and his group of mercenaries had been killed by Inuyasha. So you can understand their shock of confusion.

"I believe it is." Miroku said watching the scene in front of them. "And it seems that he and Inuyasha has become friends." He added as he saw them pair hugging.

"No way!" Kagome whispered in an upset tone. How dare Inuyasha become friends with anyone and not tell her about it. If this was true he was going to get a serious sitting when they got back to the tree.

"But Inuyasha is hugging him." Shippo chimed in as he sat on top of Kagome's head to see. "That makes them friends right?" He asked innocently. Kagome growled and Sango and Miroku exchanged looks.

"I missed you Bankotsu..." They heard Inuyasha say making them quiet down and focus back on the scene in front of them.

"I missed you too angel." This surprised the group and even made them wonder if they heard him right.

"D-did he just call Inuyasha..." Sango didn't even finish as she looked over at her friends faces and it told her that they all heard it as while. And they didn't only hear him call the half-demon angel, but it was the way he said it. It was so...

_Loving._

"I don't think we should be watching them anymore..." Sango whispered, suddenly feeling very guilty of spying on Inuyasha and his friend.

"What!" Kagome said harshly. "You can't chicken out on us now!"

"I think Sango is right, this feels... wrong." Miroku said also feeling a little guilty about spying. The girl from the future glared at them.

"Are you two serious! We came all this way and just going to-to just leave!?" She whispered harshly. She couldn't believe that they were just going to try and leave after they came all this way. It wasn't going to happen.

And before they could say anything more they heard Shippo gasp.

"You guys look!" He said pointing in the direction of the pair they were spying on. Sango and Miroku looked from the small fox demon and to scene and gasped as well.

"Oh my..." Sango whispered while Miroku mouth hung open ready to catch flies. Kagome gave her friends confused looks before looking to see what had them looking this way.

And what she saw had her blood boiling.

It was Bankotsu and Inuyasha...

Kissing... Passionately.

"That Bastard!" She whispered harshly.

"Kagome..." Shippo said in a worried others looked at her worried as while.

They all knew how Kagome felt about Inuyasha, it was obvious. They all thought Kagome and Inuyasha were going to be together, especially Sango. She always thought they were destined to be together, since Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikiyo, Inuyasha's first love. She was the one to find him attached to the tree and free him, it was like fate, a second chance for them to be together.

_"But I guess I was wrong."_ She thought as she looked at her who was gripping the branch they were all on in anger.

"I can't believe him!" The future girl hissed, the branch in death grip breaking. He was in so dead when she got her hands on him! Didn't he know he was suppose to be with her? That they were meant to be.

"Kagome please calm down." Sango whispered softly, but it went unheard by the human girl.

"I can't believe him," She hissed again, never taking she eyes off of the... couple. "He's suppose to be with me!"

_CRACK!_

"me..."

_CRACK!_

"Me.."

_CRACK!_

"ME!"

_SNAP!_

"AHHHHHHH!" They all yelled as the branch had finally snapped under Kagome's grip. They all fell to the ground with a loud thud, falling on top of each other. Miroku unfortunately at the bottom.

"Ugh... My back..." He moaned in pain. The others moaned as well while Shippo sat comfortably at the top which was Kagome's back.

"Ugh..." Sango groaned. "Is everyone ok?" Everyone mutter yes and they began to untangle themselves from each other.

"Guys?" They heard a confused voice say. They all looked up to see Inuyasha standing over them with Bankotsu by his side. "What are you doing here?"

"Ummm... Nothing?" They squeaked in unison. Bankotsu shook his head and leaned down next to Inuyasha's ear.

"I believe they were spying on us angel." He whispered. The smaller gasped and stared at his friends (who were now standing) with wide eyes.

"Y-You guys were spying!" Inuyasha yelled upset.

"Ummm..." Sango said smartly.

"Oh Kami, How much did you guys see?" Inuyasha asked.

"They saw everything love." Bankotsu answered making Inuyasha turn to him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"They followed you here and saw everything after you arrived." Bankotsu answered eyeing the group.

"So they saw us..." Inuyasha's blush deepen. "Oh no..." This couldn't be happening. He wasn't ready for them to know about them and in a way he never wanted them to know. He wanted to have this to himself, but now they knew. What were they going to say now? Were they going to hate him now? Did they he was disgusting for loving another man?

"It's alright love I'm here for you." Inuyasha looked up at Bankotsu and nodded. That's right, Bankotsu was here for him and he would make everything ok.

"So... you guys are together?" Sango asked, seeing as everyone was still in some type of shock. Inuyasha sighed and nodded.

_"I guess this was going to happen sooner or later... But I was really hoping never." _Inuyasha thought sadly, but deep down he knew it had to happen one day.

"How about you all come inside and we can talk about everything." Bankotsu suggested before looking down at Inuyasha.

"Is that alright love." The half-demon gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Yes, that's fine." And with that said, Bankotsu took Inuyasha's hand into his own and pulled him along towards the compound he called home. The others exchange looks before cautiously walking behind them.

* * *

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome walked in silence behind the couple. The pair were chatting and giving each other little kisses like no one was watching. They ragtag group were stunned to see the half-demon act this way with the undead mercenary. He was giggling, actually giggling and smiling at the taller, he was even cuddled up to the others arm. It was all very shocking.

They had never seen this side of Inuyasha before. The Inuyasha they knew was rude , a little brash, and short-tempered. But this... This Inuyasha was none of those things and never was. He was acting sweet and shy and it was obvious to them that being with the undead male had made him this way.

And it was pissing Kagome off greatly.

The way Inuyasha was acting him, letting Bankotsu kiss on him. It was disgusting! Didn't he know what he was doing was wrong? That he was suppose to be with not him, but with her?

_"I should sit him right now!" _The human girl thought darkly, but she choose against it. She was going to let them "explain" And then she would open Inuyasha's eyes to the truth.

When they made it to their destination, they found the it was a well furnished sitting room. They all walked over to the long table that was in the center and sat down on the pillows. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome on one side and Bankotsu and Inuyasha on the other.

That was quiet no one saying a word, just looked, well Kagome glared, at each other.

"Well I guess I should start explaining." Inuyasha said breaking the silence. The others nodded and the other took a deep breath. "It started four months ago..." And he began to explain the beginning of their relationship and all they did to see each other even telling them about his real personality and way he hides it. all the while Kagome's glare was on him. "And we've been together ever since." He finished looking over at Bankotsu who smiled. "I love him... and I hope you all understand that... but if you don't I understand..."

"Its ok Inuyasha we understand, rights guys?" Sango said first to recover from the amazing story. After hearing all of that, she knew that Inuyasha wasn't going to be with anyone else, but Bankotsu. Shippo and Miroku nodded, but Kagome's glare stayed strong.

"Yes and I think I speak for everyone that we are sorry for making ever feel upset or uncomfortable around us." Miroku added and Sango and Shippo nodded in agreement.

"You can always be yourself around us, Inuyasha we love you." Sango finished. The half-demon had to resist the urge to cry. They were all being so nice to him even after he told them all about him that he kept secret for so long. They really were his friends.

"Thank you..."

"I'm sorry too Inuyasha I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." The small fox demon said sadly. He always believed that he was just playing with Inuyasha. He didn't know he was hurting him. He loved Inuyasha.

"Its alright Shippo." Inuyasha said with a small smile. Shippo crawled out of Kagome's lap, across the table, and into Inuyasha and Bankotsu. When he made it he sat himself in the half-demons lap and looked over at the undead mercenary with a serious look. "So... Are you going to marry Inuyasha?"

"S-Shippo!" Inuyasha exclaimed blushing madly.

"I'm just asking!" The small demon said defending himself. Inuyasha opened his mouth to scold him, but was cut off when a pain shot from his stomach.

"Ugh...!" He moaned before putting a hand his lower abdomen.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Bankotsu said in a panicked tone. The pain in the half-demons subsided and looked up the undead male and smiled.

"It was nothing, just the-" Suddenly stopped talking and looked down at his stomach with wide eyes. "How could I have forgotten..." He whispered.

"Love," Bankotsu still worried. "Whats wrong?" Inuyasha looked up at him and smiled again.

"Nothing, everything's great." He said in a happy tone. "But I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?" Bankotsu asked nervously. Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked Bankotsu in the eye.

"I'm... I'm pregnant!" Bankotsu and everyone else at the table looked at him with owl-wide eyes.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant..." Inuyasha frowned when he saw that Bankotsu wasn't making any move. "You're not happy..." He said sadly.

"What..." He said snapping out of his shock. "No, No I'm happy!" He said taking a hold on Inuyasha and pulling him close. "You're having my child why wouldn't I be happy."

"Oh, you worried me for a second there." _"Oh thank goodness." _Inuyasha thought relieved. The look on his lovers face made him worried that maybe Bankotsu didn't won't a child after all.

"OK THAT'S IT!" Kagome suddenly shouted making everyone look at her. "I CAN'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!"

"Kagome!" Sango shouted in shock. "Don't do this now!"

"No! I can stay still and watch you fall for this-this bullshit!" She yelled standing up. "Inuyasha doesn't belong to him! He belongs to me!" Kagome continued. She looked at Inuyasha and glared. "I can't believe that you would do this to me!" She yelled pointing to herself. "And the fact that you all acting like its ok!"

"You can't have his baby! I'll make sure of that!" She yelled. Making Inuyasha's eyes widen. "Inuyasha Si-!"

"No!" Bankotsu yelled and in a flash he had the human girl by her neck and off the ground. "Don't you dare hurt him." He growled out. "Or our child" He brought her face closer. "you try to kill my child, I kill you." He began to put more pressure on her neck causing her to make noises showing that she was struggling to breath.

"Bankotsu no!" Inuyasha yelled Getting up carefully moving Shippo off of him. He ran over to him and grabbed on the undead males arm. "Don't kill her, please! You'll get in trouble!" But it seemed that Bankotsu didn't heard him as he only tighten is grip on the girls neck. This was it, he was finally going to get rid of the one that caused his lover so much pain... All those bruises.

She had to pay.

She had to die.

"Please!" Inuyasha yelled pulling on his arm. "If you do this, people will surely come after you!"

"She tried to hurt you, to kill our baby!" He argued, but Inuyasha didn't give up. He couldn't let him do this. If he killed her it would mean he would get in trouble. Everyone loved Kagome especially since she was the reincarnation of Kikyo. People didn't even know Bankotsu was alive again and if she died by his hand it was a chance they would send someone after him and they could kill him! He couldn't have that! He couldn't lose him again!

"Think about our baby!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly.

"Our... baby?" Bankotsu said slowly coming out of his trance.

"Yes, I can't raise it all alone!" Inuyasha said. "I need you... we need you." The undead male looked over at the smaller and saw eyes were begging for him to let go.

"Please..." With that Bankotsu let here go and she dropped to the ground. Sango and Miroku rushed to her side to see if she was still alive.

"I... I'm so sorry Inuyasha I-"

"Shhh..." Inuyasha whispered softly. "Its ok, you were just defending me." He said before hugging the taller tightly. The Undead male quickly hugged him back, pulling him close to his chest. He didn't mean to let his anger get the best of him and in front of Inuyasha no less. Bankotsu looked over at the unconscious girl as her friends were checking her.

"Is she breathing?" He asked unconcerned. Miroku, not looking up at him, nodded.

"yes she's fine, but I think we should get her out of here before she wakes up." He nodded in agreement. He didn't want her anywhere near Inuyasha and their unborn child. He couldn't risk her trying something like that again.

"We're put her on Kirara." Sango said. The young monk nodded and wrapped his arms around the unconscious girl and lifted her up.

"I'll help you." Inuyasha afford, but Sango shook her head.

"No we got it," She said taking one side of Kagome and putting her on her shoulder. "but it won't be any room on Kirara for Shippo with Kagome unconscious and all so I was wonder if you would..."

"Watch him?" He asked and she nodded. "Of course I don't mind as long Shippo doesn't." He said looking down at the young demon who had long since moved from where Inuyasha had sat him to were Kagome had been laying to see if she was ok.

"No I don't mind, I was actually going to ask if I could stay." Sango nodded and started for the door with Miroku.

"Good then it's settled." She said as they left. "We'll see you all tomorrow." And with that they were gone. It was silent for a moment, before Shippo broke the silence.

"You never answer my question Bankotsu." The small fox said going over to them. Inuyasha bent down and picked up the small fox and held him similar o how you would hold a small child.

"What question?" The undead male asked.

"Well are you going to marry Inuyasha?"

"S-Shippo!"

* * *

This is so long! But I don't know if I should continue this are not, So I'mma ask you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

* * *

Two months went by and Shippo was still staying with Bankotsu and Inuyasha and the little fox demon couldn't be happier. It was so fun staying with them, Bankotsu would play outside with him a lot and teach him things while Inuyasha would cook something for them to eat when he they were done. He didn't even know Inuyasha could cook, but he was good at it. He would even play with Inuyasha sometimes, but not much since he was pregnant and he couldn't do much. Inuyasha did tell him bedtime stories when it was time for bed.

He was so happy, and with the other Band of Seven members gone on some mission Bankotsu had sent them on a few months ago it had just been the three of them making him feel like he belonged to a real family.

He was like a real kid.

No fighting demons, no one dying, no consent traveling, and his favorite part of it all;

No more yelling between Inuyasha and Kagome.

He hadn't seen the others since the day Bankotsu almost killed Kagome and he was ok with that. I mean he would like to see Sango and Miroku sure, but he didn't want to see Kagome ever again after she said she wanted to kill Inuyasha's baby. She had scared him that day and he couldn't bare to see her again, the one he once saw as a mother figure. Ever since they defeated Naraku she started to change. She became meaner and started treating them more like her slaves than her friends. But he it was alright he had Inuyasha now and he was the best mother he had ever had.

He even came close to calling Inuyasha "mama" a week ago.

"Shippo are ready to eat lunch?" He heard Inuyasha ask from behind him. The young fox demon was in his bedroom that Bankotsu let him have when he started staying with them. He turned around to look at Inuyasha before answering. The half-demon wasn't wearing his red fire-rat cloth anymore, but a simple powder blue kimono with a small bump underneath showing that he was now four months along. His hair was brushed better, making it look straighter and pulled back in a low ponytail, tied with a powder blue ribbon. His facial features were even softer now then they use to be when he acted all tough. It made him look so much more approachable and Shippo thought he looked really pretty.

He looked like what Shippo always thought that a real mother would.

And without thinking he said;

"Yes I'm ready mama- I mean!" Inuyasha looked at him with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry!" Inuyasha walked into the room and up to the small fox demon. He knelt in front of him.

"Shippo did... did you call me mama?" Shippo blushed and looked to the side.

"Y... yes..." He messed up now. Inuyasha probably wasn't going to treat so sweetly anymore knowing that it made him want to call him mama. The half-demon was already having a baby he didn't need him. Inuyasha smiled and put his hand on the small demons shoulder.

"I.. I thought you always saw Kagome as your mother." Inuyasha said. He had always saw the way Shippo would act with her. He would always cuddle up to her and do things with her that showed he saw her that way.

"I use to, but not anymore..." Shippo said sadly. "She tried to hurt you... mama's don't do things like that." Inuyasha nodded in understanding. He can see why Shippo didn't see Kagome in that way anymore. He wouldn't either after what she did.

"It's ok... to call me that." Inuyasha said sweetly making turn to look back him.

"Really?" He asked looking up at the sliver haired male. Inuyasha nodded.

"I would be honored if you did." Inuyasha said truthfully. He really would enjoy if the younger called him mama. It would make very happy to know that Shippo felt that way about him, that he looked up to him in that way.

"Ok... Mama." Inuyasha smile widen and picked up the smaller.

"Alright, now come on before our lunch gets cold." Inuyasha said as walked out the room and walked down the hallway towards the sitting area. They walked in silence for awhile, Shippo enjoying the warmth coming off of Inuyasha.

"M.. Mama?" Shippo said quietly. Inuyasha looked down at him ans smiled. It really did feel nice to have Shippo call him that. It made him feel that he now had another life depending on him to keep him safe. And it warmed his heart greatly.

It made him wonder if this was what real mothers felt when their child called them mama for the first time.

"Yes Shippo?" He asked.

"Do you think Bankotsu would mind if I called him... Papa?" Inuyasha blinked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Not at all, I actually believe he would love that."

* * *

The three sat at the dinner table for lunch. Shippo was talking to Bankotsu about random things and asking if they could go outside to play later. Bankotsu had agree and asked if Inuyasha would like to join them outside as well, saying the fresh air would be good for him.

"That sounds nice." Inuyasha told him. He had been a little busy inside compound making sure everything was clean, but he made sure he didn't over do it. Bankotsu said he didn't need to clean saying that he didn't want him to stress, but the half-demon wanted to feel useful. He had been staying here ever since the Kagome thing. Bankotsu didn't want him going anywhere that would result in him running into her, so he asked him to stay, not that he minded.

They were starting a family together soon you know.

Speaking of families...

"Oh and there is something Shippo whats to talk to you about, right Shippo?" Inuyasha said looking over to the young fox. The young demon over to him and nodded. He looked over to the undead male with a determined look in his eyes which made Bankotsu wonder what this was about.

"Bankotsu... Can I... call you... ummm..." Shippo started to stutter and Inuyasha put a calming hand on his back.

"It's alright Shippo he won't get upset or anything I promise." He said reassuringly. He knew that Bankotsu could seem a little intimidating, but he was the sweetest man anyone could have.

"Bankotsu can I... Can I call you Papa!" He rushed out. It was silence for moment Bankotsu looking at the smaller shocked.

"What?" He said wondering if heard the young demon right.

"Can I call Papa?" Shippo repeated. Bankotsu snapped of his shock.

"Why?" He asked and the smaller blushed slightly.

"Well... you have become the only father figure I've known since my father died and you have treated me so nicely with letting me stay here, you play with me and teach me things all the time... So I see you as my father and I see Inuyasha as my mother." Bankotsu looked over at Inuyasha at this and the half-demon smiled.

"I told him he can call me mama." Inuyasha told him.

"I always wonder what it was like to have a real family, like having someone to play with and having someone read me bedtime stories and even letting sleep with them when I get scared of a storm and with you guys I get that and I'm happy..." He told them blushing slightly. "What I'm saying is... I love you guys and I want to stay with you guys like a family." He finished looking at the both of them. They were both speechless they didn't know they had made such an impact on the young foxes life like this.

"Shippo..." Inuyasha muttered stunned.

"Well in that case," Bankotsu said gaining their attention. He had a serious look on his face making Shippo worry, that maybe he crossed the line by asking Bankotsu to think of him as his son.

But, Bankotsu lips broke out into an amazing smile.

"Of course you can call be Papa." Shippo's eyes widen and Inuyasha smiled.

"Really?" He asked excitedly and the undead male nodded. Shippo jumped up from his sit and hugged the other.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" He chanted as he hugged Bankotsu.

"Welcome to our family Shippo." The undead male said hugging the small demon back. Inuyasha smiled at them. Their little family had already started and couldn't be happier.

Inuyasha had always wanted a family, it didn't have to be perfect, but a loving family was all he wanted and he was getting it. He just gained a son and he would he holding his baby in his arms in five more months. Everything was coming together for them.

"Ok you two, I cooked this to be eating warm, so get to it." Inuyasha told them. They both nodded and Shippo sat back down in his place and picked up his chopsticks.

"We're still going out to play, right Papa?" Shippo asked innocently. Bankotsu smiled. It felt good to have someone call Papa. He became a parent so quickly and it was already was a deeply moving, even spiritual, experience that affected he deeply. He wonder if he would feel like this when their child is born.

"After we all eat."

* * *

A little while later the three were outside in the front of the compound. The yard in the front was quite large which was perfect for playing. Inuyasha was sitting on the front step watching as Bankotsu and Shippo ran around playing some game he didn't know. He couldn't but to smile at the scene in front him. Bankotsu and Shippo looked so cute out their. They were laughing and smiling happily out there. He wanted to play with them too, but in his fourth month his body would tell him when it was a bad idea and today was not his day.

His shoulders and back were beginning to hurt a little and the baby was very active, causing him a little pain in his lower abdomen. his chest and nipples were even sore and stuff was coming out of them that Bankotsu says is milk for the baby. He knew pregnancy wasn't going to be easy so he was ready for the pain, but the stuff from his nipples had come as a little of a surprise for him. But he was ok with it, the pain and all.

It was letting him know that the baby was healthy.

So he could deal with sitting out on a few things now and again.

" Mama, Papa, look!" He heard Shippo yell gaining his attention. He looked to see that Shippo was pointing to sky with Bankotsu next to him. Inuyasha stood up and went over to them to see what exactly was his son was pointing at.

"What is it?" He asked once he made it over to them. He looked up in the direction the young fox demon was pointing at. He squinted his eyes as he looked. When he did, he saw that something was coming towards them. The longer he looked the closer it got until.

"Is that... Kirara?" Inuyasha asked. He would have been able to tell by simply smelling for her, but being pregnant has completely messed up his scene of smell and other scenes. It was annoying.

"I believe so." Bankotsu said stepping in front of the half-demon and Shippo. Inuyasha picked up Shippo and held him close to his chest. Now that it was a little closer he could clearly tell that it was indeed Kirara, but he couldn't see who was on it. So on protective instinct Bankotsu had stepped in front of his mate while he was hoping that Kagome wasn't on the demon.

But if she was...

Kirara soon landed and Sango and Miroku hoped off of her.

But no Kagome.

This let Bankotsu calm down and move from his protective stance in front of his family.

"Wow Inuyasha, you look beautiful!" Sango exclaimed once she saw Inuyasha fully. She had never seen in such a way before with his hair pulled back and wearing something other than his fire-rat cloth. And he was absolutely glowing in her opinion. He looked amazing.

"Yes you do." Miroku said also stunned by how different Inuyasha looked. If the young monk didn't know any better he would thought Inuyasha was just a lightly pregnant woman.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away shyly.

"T-thank you..." Sango thought it was cute. She still wasn't use to seeing this side of the half-demon, seeing as how they had to leave before they really got to.

So how have you been Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I've been ok, what about you two?" Inuyasha asked back. Sango told them they had been fine that had just been wondering about Inuyasha, since they found he was pregnant they had never gotten the chance to tell him congratulations, because of what happen at the time.

"Is the baby doing alright?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"Yes its fine just really active, all it does is move." He told the monk and Sango looked at him worried.

"Does it hurt?" She asked. She remembers little from when her mother was pregnant with Kohaku, her brother, since she had died around that time, so she was very curious.

"Sometimes, but most of the time it's just uncomfortable." Inuyasha told her and she nodded.

"Were sorry we didn't come back to visit and get Shippo sooner, but it was quite hard to come back here..." Miroku said making Bankotsu and Inuyasha look at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Bankotsu asked.

"How about we sit down first I'm sure you're tired of standing Inuyasha." Sango afford and the half-demon nodded.

"But mama I still wanna play." Shippo whined in his arms. He wasn't ready to go in yet he just got outside, so they went and sat on the pouch of the compound seeing that Shippo still wanted to play outside and he didn't want him out here alone. Once they sat down (Sango and Miroku on the back step and Bankotsu and Inuyasha on the bottom step) Shippo ran out of Inuyasha's arm and decided to chase after some butterfly.

"Stay were I can see you Shippo!" Inuyasha ordered.

"Ok mama!" Shippo yelled back before off after a beautiful blue and black butterfly. Inuyasha smiled and looked over to Sango and Miroku to see that they were smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, just didn't think I would ever see the day someone called you 'mama'" Miroku told him and Sango nodded in agreement.

"When did he start calling you that?" Sango asked and Inuyasha quickly explained that it had just happened today and why he started calling him that and Sango cooed saying that was sweet of him and the young fox demon deserve to act like a child after all he's been through and seen.

"Yes he deserves to have a great person like you as a mother." Miroku said putting his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Watch your hands monk." Bankotsu growled out making the young monk quickly take his hand back. Inuyasha giggled.

"Wow I wish was that simple to get him to stop touching me like that." Sango laughed out while Miroku wore a small glare for a moment before sighing.

"Anyway, before we go into pointless chatter we must tell way we have come." Miroku said gaining the others attention. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Yes there are some things you must know." She told them making Inuyasha and Bankotsu look at each other then to them.

"Whats happen?" Inuyasha asked and they began to explain what has happen in the past two months they had been gone. Kagome has gone insane telling the villagers that Bankotsu was alive and spending lies that the undead male had put some spell on him and has force Inuyasha to be with him and bare his children had kidnapped Shippo also when they tried to save him. They had told her that Shippo was with the couple and she had lost it, yelling at them about how could they have left him with them. Some of the villagers didn't believe her including Kaede, saying that Inuyasha was stronger than that, but many do and were talking about trying to find the compound and saving the half-demon for her.

"And the only way we were able to get here and tell you all this because she has gone back through the well." Sango told them.

"We had also come to retrieve Shippo to make this end." Miroku added.

"We hope that in seeing him and hearing that he was ok would stop what she is trying to do." Sango finished.

"I... I knew this would happen!" Inuyasha cried burying is face into his hands. He knew if they had found out something like this would happen, now he was going to lose everything. They were going to come after his alpha and kill him leaving him all alone again! He felt someone put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see that it was Bankotsu and he had a reassuring smile on his face.

"Don't worry my love everything is going to be ok I promise." The undead male told him and Inuyasha nodded. He had to have faith in Bankotsu. He was strong, he was going to be ok.

"Right..." Inuyasha said with a small smile.

"Mama?" He heard Shippo say he looked to see that the young demon was sitting in front of him with a worried expression on his face.

"What is it Shippo?" Inuyasha asked seeing the worry look on his son's face.

"Is... Is Kagome going to take me away?" He asked sadly. He didn't want to leave, he just gained his Papa and Mama he couldn't lose them.

"What? No, no!" Inuyasha asked picking the young demon up and cradling him in his arms. "She's not going to take you away, no one is I promise you." He promised holding Shippo close to him. He wasn't going to let no one take Shippo away from him, he was his son now and he was going to protect him with everything he had.

"Inuyasha... We need you to come to the village as well." Inuyasha looked up to Sango when he heard her say this.

"What? no!" Bankotsu yelled. "It's too dangerous!"

"The villagers don't won't to hurt him they want to save him and if we show up with him it would be as if we saved him and he would stay for a little while until everything calms down and it will give you a chance to find other place to live." Sango told them.

"Another place to live?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Yes, you can't live here anymore, you're too close to the village and soon they will find this place and go after Bankotsu to try and save you and Shippo." Miroku told him.

"But what about Kagome? What if she try's to kill our child again?" Bankotsu asked.

"She won't," Miroku told the undead male. "she doesn't care about the baby, she just wants Inuyasha back by her side."

"Why can't we just go and say that Kagome is lying?" Shippo asked.

"Because it would start an all out war with Bankotsu, the villagers that believe Kagome, and the villagers that didn't, the truth would just set them all off and they wouldn't listen to reason." Sango told them.

"No this is too dangerous I won't-"

"I'll do it." Inuyasha said suddenly.

"What?" Bankotsu asked looking to Inuyasha.

"Said I'll do it." Inuyasha repeated. "I have to for our family, if I don't were going to always look over our shoulders for her."

"I'll do it too mama!" Shippo piped up from Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha looked down at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Shippo nodded.

"Yeah, I want to help too!" Shippo told him. "Please?"

"It's up to your father." Inuyasha told him before looking over to Bankotsu.

"They won't have to be there long just until you relocate to a place far away." Sango told him. "We promise to watch them and keep him safe." Bankotsu looked down deep in thought. He didn't like being giving ultimatums.

"Please... Let us do this... for us." Inuyasha begged. After all Bankotsu did for him this was the less he could do.

"...Alright." Bankotsu finally said. Inuyasha smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you!"

"But," Bankotsu started seriously. "If she try's anything to hurt you or Shippo you come right back here and we think of another plan, got it?" Inuyasha nodded and looked down at the fox demon in his arms.

"It looks like we have a mission to do, you ready?" He asked with a smile and Shippo nodded returning the smile.

"Yeah!"

"Good now let's go." Sango said standing along with Miroku. earning a confused look from the other three.

"What?" They asked unison.

"We need to start now, before Kagome comes back through the well." Sango told them. Inuyasha looked over to Bankotsu sadly.

"Can you give us a moment then?" Inuyasha asked her his pleading. She sighed before nodding.

"Alright, but hurry." And with that she and Miroku left them to say their good-byes. They looked into each others eyes, they didn't really know what to say. "I going to miss you" and the "I loves you's" didn't need to be said here because they already understood that the other knew.

"We'll be alright, I promise." Inuyasha told him, his eyes never leaving the others and the other nodded.

"Yeah Papa, we'll be ok." Shippo said with a smile. "I'll even protect mama for you!" Bankotsu couldn't help, but to laugh at that.

"I'm sure you will." The undead male said as he ruffled the small demons hair.

"Come on you two we have to go!" Sango yelled from on top of Kirara gaining their attention. They looked back at each other and Inuyasha smiled sadly.

"I just this is good-bye..." The sliver haired male said sadly but Bankotsu shock his head.

"No," Inuyasha gave him a confused look and the undead male smiled. "Not good-bye, just see you soon." Inuyasha smiled at him and hugged him close with his free arm. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to let go of his mate, but he knew he had to. It was his turn to do something for his love other than simply cleaning.

Bankotsu hugged him back and held him tightly without crashing the small demon that was in Inuyasha's arms. He was going to miss Inuyasha greatly. He had gotten a taste of what it would be like to have him living with him and how it would feel to rise a family together and now he didn't want it to end. He wanted to protect Inuyasha and his new son from the world and at the moment he felt like he couldn't.

"I love you..." Inuyasha whispered.

"I love you too, be safe alright?" He whispered back as he reluctantly. "And I'll try to find a place fast."

"You can do it, I have faith in you." Inuyasha smiled. Bankotsu put his hand on Inuyasha's cheek and leaned down claiming the half-demon lips for his own. The hands of time stopped as their lips moved together as one. The undead males lips were so soft and urgent on Inuyasha's, trying to express all that he felt for him. His mouth tasted so sweet to Bankotsu. His lips smiled against the smaller, then he pulled away from the kiss. Inuyasha gazed into his beautiful blue eyes and he heard his love uttered one word to him _"mine"._

"Always..."

"Sorry Inuyasha, but we must go." Miroku said coming up to them and taking Inuyasha's free hand. He gently coaxed him along and Inuyasha followed looking behind as he got farther and farther away from his mate. When he was next to the large demon he handed Shippo to Sango climbed on as best he could, since he was still wearing his Kimono. He sat side-saddle and Miroku climbed on behind him. Sango quickly took off and Inuyasha looked down and watched as the compound became smaller and smaller until he couldn't see it anymore.

He wished that he didn't need to do this. He just wanted to be happy with Bankotsu and have his family with no problems, but Kagome's selfishness and jealously was trying to ruin it for them.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku called making Inuyasha look over to him. "You're... You're crying." Inuyasha reached his hand up and touched his face to find that it was wet.

"Mama?" Shippo called as he climbed into the half-demons lap. "Why are you crying?" He asked looking up at him with large brown eyes. Inuyasha smiled down him and shook his head.

"Nothing, I just miss papa already Shippo, that's all."

* * *

TWO MONTH'S LATER

* * *

Two months after leaving Inuyasha had gotten even bigger due to the pregnancy and he was feeling kind of blue. When he had first gotten back and walked through the village everyone was so happy to see him with Shippo in his arms. They where so glad that Miroku and Sango had been to "save" them. This was good, it meant that the plan was already starting off great. He had gotten many sad and pity looks when they saw his small round stomach. To the villagers his stomach was proof that what Kagome had told them was true, that he was force to bare Bankotsu's children. It hurt him hear the things they would say about his lover to make him feel better about what had "happen" to him.

When Kagome had seen him, she had smiled wickedly and believed that he had come back on his own, because he realized his mistake by going off and being with that "Pile of bone's" and she voiced that to him. He hadn't agreed, but he didn't disagree with her neither. He scared that she might sit him in his current state and would never forgive himself if he lose his baby for anything to her that went against her. He had also made Shippo stop calling him mama in front of her in fear that she might get angered by it. Shippo didn't want to, but he knew that it had to be done to keep Kagome from sitting and hurting Inuyasha.

He had promised to protect his mama.

And he would always call Inuyasha mama when she wasn't around.

They hadn't heard from Bankotsu since they had left and Inuyasha was very worried. He hated being away from him for so long and he knew Shippo missed him too. He hoped that Bankotsu was alright and had found someplace soon, so they could leave and be a family again. He didn't think he could keep this up for much longer.

"Mama?" He heard Shippo whisper. It was now late at night and everyone was asleep at the base of the tree even Inuyasha seeing as he was in no condition to climb a tree, let alone sleep in one. They, meaning Kagome, had decided that they were going to travel to some village in the morning even though Kaede had told her several time's that Inuyasha was in no condition to travel long distances. But see ignored her saying that the six month pregnant half-demon male could make it.

"What is it Shippo?" Inuyasha asked wondering why his son was awake at this hour.

"I can't sleep..." He told the older male.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" He asked and the young demon nodded. Inuyasha smiled at him and moved over on his sheet's to let Shippo lay down. The small demon took it as an invitation and got under the sheets with the half-demon and cuddled up to him, careful not to kick his large belly. When he was sure that his son was comfortable, Inuyasha closed his eyes to try to go to sleep.

"Mama?" He heard Shippo whisper again. He opened his eyes and looked down at the small demon that was cuddled up to him.

"Yes Shippo?" He asked.

"When is papa coming back for us?" Shippo asked. He missed his papa greatly and he wanted to leave before Kagome did something bad to his mama. She had basically been holding him hostage in her arms the whole time they have been back. Even when she slept Kagome had a serious hold on him. It had been hard to finally get out of her death grip and get over to Inuyasha to sleep comfortably. Kagome would always have her eye on him to make sure he wasn't doing something she didn't like, like talking to Inuyasha and playing with him.

"As soon as he can, he just needs time." Inuyasha told him.

"But he's been gone for so long..." Shippo said sadly. Inuyasha was sad too, he missed his mate as well, he missed his smile and loving kisses. His sweet words and gentle touch, but he needed to have faith in Bankotsu that he would be back soon.

"Just have faith in him ok? He'll be back." Inuyasha told him and Shippo nodded. "Now get some sleep, I know you haven't been sleeping well." Shippo nodded again and closed his eyes and cuddled up to the half-demon. Inuyasha smiled and kissed the top of the young demon head.

"Good-night Shippo." He whispered as he too fall asleep...

Not noticing someone watching them from the tree, before leaving.

* * *

The spy had been hopping from tree to tree branch for at least four hours now. The sun had now raised over the horizon and was shining a bright and beautiful glow over the land. He had been traveling none stop and was happy that he was almost home.

When his home was in sight he saw the back of his friend standing out front looking towards the rising sun and smiled wickedly. He shuck up behind his friend and when he was close and jumped.

"Ugh! What the hell!" The male yelled and the spy had giggled.

"Guess who~" He song and the other growled.

"Jakotsu. get. off." Jakotsu pouted and hopped off the others back.

"Oh Bankotsu you're no fun." The cross-dressing male giggled. His friend had been a little moody since he and the others had gotten back from their mission, which, in his opinion, had been a complete waste of time. They've been gone for months sleeping outside and traveling village to village. They had been on the hunt for some guy that had done some pretty unspeakable things in a village a while back and they had been hired to find and kill him. The person that had hired them promised a very large payout. When they finally tracked the man down, they come to find out that the bastard they were looking for had long since died, two months before they even started their trip. Needless to say they had been pissed.

Especially since they did not get paid.

"I'm not in the mood to play." Bankotsu told him with a small sigh. Jakotsu frowned slightly and moved to the front of Bankotsu so he could see his face.

"Awww~ I can't even get a hello?" He asked. "I traveled really far for you and without Ginkotsu to ride on too." He said with a pout. When his friend didn't make any move to smile he sighed.

"Thinking about Inuyasha?" Jakotsu asked him. Jakotsu had found out about Bankotsu and the half-demons relationship after they had gotten back and Bankotsu suddenly told them they had to relocate. He had sat them down and explained everything to them. They were all obviously shocked that their leader had been seeing someone without them knowing and it being Inuyasha the person that had beat and humiliated them.

And when he told them the half-demon was also having his child they almost died again.

They didn't understand what their leader could have been thinking in being with the person had tried to kill them off, but in fear of his temper they didn't voice it.

He had also told them the plan that had been put in action in that they needed to move fast, so that he could get Inuyasha and Shippo back safe and sound. And after that they began to help him look for another place to hide. It had taking them two months to do so, but a month ago they finally found one. Deep in a forest were they had been walking through they came across a large circle shaped opening were the sun shined down on with no trees blocking it at all. It like a blessing, but it needed a lot on work. The roof, and even some wall's, had hole's in them. The place was wrecked like some battle had gone on in the building. Everyone thought it was one of the worse places they had ever come across, but Bankotsu didn't care because he had vision for it.

And to him with a little work it would be perfect for his family.

"Yes, who is he, how does he look?" He had asked Jakotsu to go and watch over him for a few days to see who he was doing.

"He's ok just misses you, and he's very pretty I may add when he isn't wearing that bright red thing, but he looks like he swallowed a kick ball." The cross-dresser joked making Bankotsu a little. He still had Inuyasha's fire-rat cloth, so that meant he was still wearing the Kimono.

"And Shippo how is he?" He asked.

"That adorable little fox? He's doing ok too, he just wondering when you will come and get him and his 'mama'" He answered before giggling. He that it was so cute that his friend and Inuyasha had started a little family! He was just as upset that he missed it when it happened. He could just picture how adorable it would have been.

"Is our child alright too?" He asked. Jakotsu smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's just fine, Inuyasha had actually just gotten checked out by that old priestess and she says everything's fine just for him to stay relaxed and all that boring stuff." Jakotsu nodded waving off the ending. "But..." He starts as something had crossed his mind.

"But what?"

"That woman, Kagome, has planned on them going back to traveling around." The cross-dresser told him.

"What?" He said upset. "He's too far alone to travel anywhere on foot!"

"That's what the priestess told her, but she won't listen." Jakotsu told the undead leader with a shrug. He hands formed into fist and shook in anger. That bitch was just asking for death, why couldn't she see past herself to know that what she was doing was wrong? Did she not understand that Inuyasha was six months pregnant?

"That's it." He growled out. "I'm going to get him!" He declared and turned on his heels and made his way towards the forest.

"But the place isn't really ready!" Jakotsu told him.

"I don't care!"

"Of course you don't." The cross-dressing male sighed as he rolled his eyes. But he couldn't help, but to think how adorable it was that Bankotsu was running off to save his "princess" from the "big-bad-bitch", as he liked to call her.

It just fit to the cross-dresser.

_"He better hurry up!" _He thought. _"I really want to feel his belly!"_ He squealed in his mind.

* * *

The sun was up and shining down on the ragtag group on friends as they began to wake up. Kagome, unfortunately, was up first. She stretched her arms and legs in her sleeping bag as she slowly opened her eyes to the sky. When she was done, she sat up and looked around to see that everyone was still asleep, but someone was missing.

"Shippo?" She said looking around her. He had went to sleep right next to her and now he was gone. She stood up and looked around the camp site and her eyes landed on a tuft of brown hair sticking out of sheets.

Inuyasha's sheets.

Rage filled her body as she stomped over to them. Shippo was hers he was supposed to stay by her side not Inuyasha's. When she was looming over them she glared at how close they were. Shippo was cuddled up to Inuyasha and the half-demon had his arm wrapped around him protectively.

"You worthless half-demon wake up!" She yelled scaring Inuyasha and everyone else out of their sleep. Shippo let out a small yawn and looked up at Kagome who was glaring.

"Kagome?" He said wiping his eyes of sleep. He was a nice dream about chasing butterflies and the next thing he knew he was woken up by yelling.

"Shippo, what are you doing?" She asked as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. This was bad, Inuyasha knew, but he didn't know what to say to her to make her calm down. He didn't want her to hurt him, but he didn't want Shippo hurt either.

"I... I..." He looked around and tired to think of something quickly. "I thought... I thought Inuyasha was you!" Shippo lied a small blush forming on his cheeks. She raised an eyebrow at him and he continued. "I-I had to the pee and when I got back to go to sleep I must've thought Inuyasha was you, I'm sorry!" The small fox demon said quickly standing in front of Inuyasha who had sat up.

"...Whatever, just get ready to leave!" And with that she left to get her things ready. Shippo turned to Inuyasha and looked up at the half-demon.

"Are you ok mama?" He whispered so Kagome didn't hear. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"I am, thank you sweetheart." Shippo smiled brightly at the nickname. It made him feel special, like he really was Inuyasha's child.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Sango asked as she and Miroku came over to them. Inuyasha looked up at them in nodded.

"I'm fine, but..." Inuyasha stopped and started to blush.

"But what?" Miroku asked looking at his pregnant friend worriedly.

"Can... can one of you help me up?" Miroku and Sango laughed lightly at his blush. He'd been asking for help getting up for the past week now, so they were use to it, but he wasn't. It was embarrassing! He was just so heavy that he couldn't pick himself up.

"Inuyasha you don't need to be embarrassed about having a hard time getting up on your own." Sango told him.

"Right its normal to have a little difficulty in your current state." Miroku told him. He sighed and nodded to them, he knew they were right, but he was still a little embarrassed about it. It was just so hard! His stomach was starting to always be in the way and he could only image how big he would be later on in his pregnancy.

Miroku held out his hand for Inuyasha and he accepted it graciously. With one hand under his stomach Inuyasha let Miroku pull him up until he was standing on his own two feet.

"Thank you Miroku." He said with a sweet smile. Miroku blushed a little and looked away. Inuyasha was just so beautiful without the scold that was almost always on his face and his smile was simply breath-taking.

"You're welcome." Sango looked at the blush on his face and couldn't help, but to feel a little jealous. All Inuyasha did was smile and he had Miroku blushing. She tried to just tell herself that he was probably thinking of something perverted, but she knew that wasn't true.

"Come on you two before Kagome gets mad." She said sounding a little meaner than she meant to, before leaving. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at her and then to each other.

"Is she alright?" Inuyasha asked and Miroku shrugged.

* * *

The ragtag group of friends had been walking for a least two and half hours now. They were walking wide open field with lush green grass and few trees here and there. Kagome said she had heard of some village that had some troubles and she wanted to see. So she was leading the way walking with her bicycle as Shippo sat in the basket. Sango and Miroku walked as close to Inuyasha as possible to make sure he was alright with walking the long distance. He had become slower from when they had started and they were beginning to worry. Shippo was also worried about his mama and he didn't want to be too away from him. He had promised his papa that he was going to protect him and that was what he going to do.

"Ugh..." Inuyasha groaned suddenly and put his hand on his stomach. Sango and Miroku looked at him worried.

"Inuyasha?" Sango whispered. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach ... Its _ugh_..." He groaned again. His stomach felt like someone was twisting around his inside's. "It hurt's." He began to sway a little and Sango took a hold him, by putting her arm around his waist and held him up the best she could.

"We need to stop, this is too dangerous for him." Sango told the young monk who nodded in agreement.

"Kirara," Sango called gaining the cat demons attention. She made a small meowing noise showing that she was paying attention. " I need you to transform so Inuyasha can lean against you please." Kirara mewed again and flames covered her body as she turned into her larger form. When she was done, she laid down on her side and Sango sat Inuyasha down so he was leaning against her.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked standing over them. They didn't even hear her walk up to them and that kind of scared them. Shippo looked at Inuyasha worried.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked concerned.

"He ca not go on at this pace, he must rest." Miroku told the fox demon. Inuyasha groaned again put his hands on his stomach.

"It hurt's..." He groaned out and his breathing became labored. Sango moved to his side and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're going to be alright Inuyasha just breathe." She told him softly.

"My... My baby..." he started, his voice sounding so weak. "Is it... Is it going to die?" He questioned looking at the demon slayer. He looked so scared and confused.

"No," She told him in a soft voice. "It's going to be alright, you just need to rest."

Kagome watched and rolled her eyes in irritation. Why were they paying so much attraction to him? He was just being a drama queen. Couldn't they see that? He was playing them!

"Ugh." Was the sound Kagome made as she watched this. He was lucky he pulled his stunt when she was tired as well. "I'm going to sit down." She said before walking away from them with Shippo and her bike to sat at a nearby tree, leaning her bike against it. Sango sighed in relief at this and looked back at Inuyasha.

"You're going to be ok, Inuyasha, just rest." She whispered and he closed his eyes. She smiled at this and stood up. "Watch him, Kirara." The cat demon mewed as if to say alright and she and Miroku walked away and left him to rest.

* * *

The group had sat under a nearby tree while Inuyasha was sleeping against Kirara who was also sleeping, a little ways away behind the tree. Kagome had also fallen asleep against the tree leaving Sango, Miroku the only one's awake. Sango and Miroku were sitting on the other side of the tree talking, while Shippo was sitting next to Inuyasha watching him and waiting for him to wake up.

So it was quite peaceful.

Well it was, until:

"Where is my woman!" They heard an oh-so-familiar voice say. They looked up to see Kōga coming towards them. Which was strange since he always made a dramatic (and windy) entrance.

"Oh no." They said unison. They didn't need this now. Inuyasha needed to rest and Kagome needed to stay sleep as long as possible for Inuyasha to feel better. When he was up to them he smiled.

"Isn't she lovely when she sleep's?" He questioned looking down at her, luckily his, different, but loud entrance didn't wake her.

"Umm... Kōga?" Sango called quietly. She wanted everyone that was sleeping to remain sleep for as long as possible. He turned to her and gave her a look that clearly said. 'What?'

"What are you going here?" She asked. He smiled.

"To claim my woman, of course." He said as if it was obvious. She sighed and looked to Kagome to see that she was still sleep. She had to do something to get him out of here before he woke Inuyasha or heaven forbid Kagome.

"Well she is sleeping at the moment as you can see." Miroku told the wolf demon. He back to Kagome and then to him.

"So she is," He muttered. Before looking around and noticed that something was wrong. "Were's the mutt?" Sango and Miroku looked at each other and to the wolf who was waiting for them to answer.

"Ummm..."

"He is not here." Miroku quickly answered, but Kōga glared showing that didn't believe him.

"I can smell him." He stated and smelled the air again for his "love rival". He was around here somewhere that he knew and there was another smell mixed in with his that was confusing, but at the same time familiar. It didn't matter to him though, he was going to find Inuyasha and fight him for Kagome's hand. So he walked away from them and followed his nose to find the half-demon. He walked around the tree and saw the cat demon a ways away, her back to him.

"So you're over there." He muttered to himself as he made his way over to the cat demon. He smirked when he was close, Inuyasha was going to be mad to see him. It was going to be fun. He walked around the cat demon and his smirk had fallen off his face.

It was Inuyasha.

But he was different.

Kōga looked at him in shock. He was thinking that he was going to rudely wake up the half-demon and was prepared to get yelled at by him and their normal fighting would begin, but he wasn't expecting to see Inuyasha looking so... Beautiful. He wasn't wearing his normal clothes, but a powder blue kimono that he was pretty sure was female. His long sliver hair was pulled back, showing his soft face. But what he saw next was what really got him.

It was the half-demons large stomach.

And that's when everything clicked. The smell he couldn't figure out.

It was the smell of a pregnant beta.

"What..." He didn't know what to say, what to think. Inuyasha pregnant? He had never thought it would happen to the half-demon. He couldn't stop staring. He shock that Inuyasha was pregnant and a beta no less. He never thought that Inuyasha would ever be a beta.

"Ugh..." He heard Inuyasha groan. He watched as the half-demon slowly open his eye's and yawn cutely. He put his hand on his stomach and sat himself up slowly with the other. He looked around and saw that Shippo was asleep next to him. When he looked in front of him he blinked in surprise.

"Kōga?" He said tilting his head to the side. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I..." He couldn't get a word out. What do you say when you find out that your love rival was pregnant and was glowing with beauty in front of you?

"Inuyasha?" They both looked from each other to Sango who was coming up to them. When she was over to them she looked at Inuyasha with a worried look.

"Are you ok? How are you feeling?" She asked him. He smiled sweetly at her and nodded.

"I feel fine, I think the baby was just telling me I was over doing it." He said before giggling. Sango smiled and went to sit next to him.

"You have a smart baby on your hands if that's true." Sango said and Inuyasha smiled.

"Just like its father I hope." He said before looking down and he began to rub his belly. Thinking about Bankotsu had made him a little sad. He had been away too long and he missed him. When the baby first kicked the first one he wanted to call to feel was Bankotsu and he wasn't there. It had made him sad that his mate had missed something so special.

"Inuyasha?" Sango called quietly. She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. "You're going to see him again." The half-demon looked up her and smiled. He knew he was, he had faith, but he wished that he would come sooner.

"Can one of you please tell me what's going on?" Kōga said annoyed once he found his voice. "How is mutt-face pregnant?" He couldn't believe it and the way he was acting it was so... cute.

Inuyasha looked a little hurt at being called that and Kōga saw this.

He had never seen Inuyasha hurt by anything before yet him calling him the usually name seem to have hurt him.

Sango looked over to Inuyasha who nodded to her like some silent deal.

"Kōga I'll tell you, Inuyasha need's to save his strength." Inuyasha smiled at her to say thank you and she nodded in understanding. "Come with me." Sango said seriously and he looked at her confused, but nodded. He wanted to know what had them like this and how Inuyasha was pregnant.

They both got up and walked a little ways away from Inuyasha and Kirara. When Sango thought they were far enough away she stopped making Kōga stop as well.

"So what is going on?" The wolf-demon asked. "Why is dog breath pregnant?"

"Don't call him that." Sango told him in serious tone making Kōga look at her like she was crazy.

"Why not? I call mutt-face names all the time." Kōga said with a smirk. It was normal for him to call him names, like it was normal for Inuyasha to call him names. So why did he have to stop.

"Well now you need to stop." Sango told him with a glare. She promise to defend and watch Inuyasha and that's what she was going to do. She wasn't going to let Kōga hurt Inuyasha's feelings anymore like they had been doing for so long without even knowing. He didn't deserve to feel hurt and worthless and she wasn't going to let anyone make him feel that ever again.

"Why do I have to!" He asked annoyed and Sango began to explain as best she could to the wolf demon. She told him that the Inuyasha he knew wasn't actually real. That it was just a way to protect his heart people and Kōga looked at her as if she grew a second head. She didn't tell him about Kagome or the plan knowing he would never believe that story, so she just told him about Inuyasha. When he looked at her funny, she told him he knew it was true, because he was standing there talking to him and he knew he wasn't the same. He knew she was right, Inuyasha wasn't acting like his normal self, but he was still not entirely convinced yet.

"So, who's the father of his baby?" Kōga asked. Sango looked away from him and mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"What?" He asked and she mumbled something again, but a little louder.

"I can't understand, woman!" He yelled out of irritation. Her consist mumbling of the answer was annoying him. His hearing was good, but not that good.

"Bankotsu, I said Bankotsu!" She blurted out, before slapping her hands over her mouth in shock. She didn't mean to yell it out like that.

"What!" Kōga yelled. "That undead bastard that almost killed my Kagome?" He said upset. Why in the hell would Inuyasha be with someone like that? He was evil, a monster and he decided to mate with him and have his child? He worked for Naraku for Kami's sake."Is he crazy he's a murderer!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha doesn't need your temper." Sango told him. "Its bad for the baby." He glared and she glared back.

"Look." She started. "I know there is bad blood between him and you, but don't get mad at Inuyasha, he can't help who he fall's in love with, so don't you dare blame him for it." And with that she turned on her heels and walked back to check on the pregnant male.

Kōga stood there, deep in thought. He couldn't believe all that he heard. Inuyasha was mated with a person that tried to kill him and his friends and he was having his child. He couldn't grasp the idea of Inuyasha or anyone loving someone like that. And her saying that the Inuyasha he knew wasn't real was crazy.

And before he knew it he was walking over to him and glared down at Inuyasha who was rubbing his stomach humming in his own little world and Sango had left to see how Miroku was doing. Koga's lightened up, but he was still upset and he wanted answer's.

"Hey!" He said making Inuyasha flinch at the sudden noise. He immediately felt bad for scaring the pregnant male, but shook it off.

"K-Koga?" He said in a small voice.

"Don't act cute with me!" He yelled making Inuyasha flinch again. "You mated with that bastard Bankotsu!" Inuyasha looked down and away from the wolf demon.

"Yes... I did..." Inuyasha said quietly. He knew that Kōga didn't like Bankotsu, but he let Sango tell him anyway. He felt in a way that he needed to, that there was no other way around it. He had seen him, pregnant. He thought that maybe he would understand And he knew that he was going to be mad about it, but he didn't know the wolf demon was going to be this mad.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha continued to flinch each time he yelled at him. He didn't like being yelled at it, it scared him and him deciding to no longer his persona it showed. "He try's to kill you and Kagome and you have sex with him? Why? I don't understand it!"

"I love him..." Inuyasha told him, but seem to make the wolf demon madder.

"What about Kagome huh?" Kōga yelled. "Didn't you want to be with her, isn't that why we always fought?"

"No, I don't want her..." Inuyasha told him in a soft tone. "And you should be happy..."

"Why would be happy?" Kōga asked. Inuyasha looked up at him.

"Don't you love Kagome?" He looked at him for a before shaking his head. He love Kagome, but he acted like it because he loved messing with Inuyasha. He knew that Kagome would never love him, she loved Inuyasha. But that didn't stop him from teasing. It was what he did, now what was he suppose to do know that Inuyasha was different and mated with another?

"No, I'm not happy, what am I suppose to do now?" He asked the half-demon.

"I'm sorry... I don't understand..." Inuyasha asked tilting his to the side and blinking cutely. Kōga growled at him and Inuyasha looked sad at this.

"Ugh! Why are you so adorable now?" He asked sounding frustrated. He couldn't take how cute Inuyasha was now. It was just so strange and he didn't know how to deal with him now.

"Eh?" Inuyasha blushed at this and Kōga looked away from him, not able to look him in the face. He didn't know if he was going to get use to this.

"Ah!" He suddenly heard Inuyasha gasp. He looked at him and saw that he was holding his stomach.

"Um... you ok?" He asked. Inuyasha looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, the baby just kicked is all." He said with a smile. Kōga didn't really know what to say now. He felt little awkward.

"Would you like to feel?"Inuyasha asked. Koga's eyes widen slightly.

"Ummm..."

"It's alright to." Kōga sighed and walked over him. What harm could it do to just feel. He knelt down ask to Inuyasha and hesitantly reached his hand out to Inuyasha's stomach. The half-demon smiled at his nervousness and took his hand into his own and put on his round belly. Kōga blushed at this, but Inuyasha didn't notice. His hand sat there for a moment until he felt a small push against his hand.

"Wow..." He breathed. He had never felt a baby kick before and was strange, but kind of nice. Then he heard Inuyasha giggle.

"I think it likes you." He said before giggling again. Kōga blushed and looked away from the other. He was still unsure of how to act around Inuyasha. He was giggling and blushing, he would never thought that he would see him do these things and here he was, acting so... cute.

"Koga?" Inuyasha called making Kōga look at him. "Are you... uncomfortable with me?" He asked sadly.

"I... umm..."

"You are, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked tears forming in his eyes. "you don't want to be around me anymore." He said as his tear began to fall. So Kōga thought he was disgusting , he should have known Kōga would look at him different now. He should known not everyone was going to accept him, like his friends did. The wolf demon looked at him with wide eyes and began to panic.

"H-hey, don't cry!" He said in a panicked tone. He didn't know what to do, he never had to deal with this and it being Inuyasha was making it harder. "P-please, its ok, really I'm fine with being around you."

"R-really?" Inuyasha asked wiping his eyes. Kōga smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, now please stop crying." He begged and Inuyasha nodded.

"Sorry, I've been doing that for a while now." Inuyasha admitted. Kōga nodded in understanding. They began to talk some more about different things and Kōga found himself enjoying it. He never would have thought talking to Inuyasha, or anyone could be so interesting and fun. The half-demon was so nice and funny and Kōga honestly thought it was even better then talking to the "regular" Inuyasha.

"So... how far along are you?" The wolf demon asked. Inuyasha smiled and looked down at his stomach.

"Oh, about six months." Kōga oh'd and nodded.

"I bet you're happy."

"I am, but I'm scared too." He admitted.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Well I never raised a child before, what if I'm not good at it?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Kōga told him. "If you're this Inuyasha around it all the time and never go back to that old one I'm sure you'll do great with your baby."

"You think so?" He asked.

"Yeah, Have I ever been wrong?" He asked and Inuyasha opened his mouth his to say something, but Kōga quickly waved his hands in front of him. "Never mind!" This caused Inuyasha to laugh and Kōga followed.

"Koga?" A new voice called. Inuyasha stopped laughing and paled and Kōga noticed.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" He asked genuinely worried about the half-demon. Inuyasha looked the wolf demon and nodded.

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered out. Kōga didn't look convinced, but nodded.

"Ah Hello~," The person said annoyed. "Girl you worship here." Inuyasha and Kōga looked over to the new comer.

"Oh, hey Kagome." He casually before going back to Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him.

"Oh, hey?" She said. "Is something wrong with you today?"

"Umm, no?" He said confused by the way she was acting towards him.

"Then why are you not all over me?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Ummm..." Kōga didn't know what to say know. He never seen this said of the human girl before. She was being mean and disrespectful. It was like everyone's personalities had taking a crazy turn, but Inuyasha's for the better.

"And why are you laughing with that worthless mutt." She asked pointing to Inuyasha who put his head down and looked away sadly. Kōga watched him as he did this and felt a sudden need to protect the pregnant male. He wasn't in any way able to defend himself seeing as he was no longer that hard Inuyasha He was sweet and shy and he couldn't handle having someone being mean to him. And before he knew Kōga had gotten up and stood in front of the sitting male protectively.

"Don't talk to him that way!" He yelled at her making her jump back in surprise.

"E-eh?" She squeaked.

"He didn't do anything to have you talk to him that way!" She didn't understand why he was yelling at her. Didn't love her, wasn't she the one he wanted to marry? And he hated Inuyasha, so why was he defending that dumb mutt.

Wait...

Kagome turned and glared at Inuyasha who was watching them both with wide eyes.

"You're trying to turn him against me!" She yelled at him and he shook his head frantically.

"N-no! I-" Inuyasha tried to explain, but she shook her head showing she didn't want to hear it. At this time the others had come and Kirara and Shippo was finally starting to wake up.

"What's going on?" The young fox asked. He looked up to see that Inuyasha was awake. He smiled brightly at him.

"Mama!" He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear... Even Kagome.

Her glare became more intense and Inuyasha looked horrified. Shippo looked at him confused and looked around to see what was happening. When he saw Kagome and everyone else standing around in shock he gulped.

"Oops..."

"What did he call you?" Kagome growled out. Inuyasha began to shake and looked at her fearfully.

"K-Kagome Please don't get mad..." He practically begged. He didn't want her to sit him or to get mad and take her anger out of Shippo and he didn't want that.

"You're trying to turn everyone against me, I'm everyone's favorite, me!" She yelled gesturing to herself. Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes. Shippo jumped into Inuyasha arms and held him protectively, which just angered her. "I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

"No don't hurt him!" Shippo yelled, but Kagome ignored him.

"Inuyasha," She yelled and Inuyasha closed his eyes to braced for it, and the others watched too shocked to move and help. Si- Ah!"

Inuyasha waited for the siting to come, but it never did.

"That's enough!" He heard someone say, someone familiar. Inuyasha eyes shot open and he looked at the person with wide eyes.

"B-Bankotsu!" He said in shock, Shippo looked up as well and smiled.

"Papa," he yelled happily. "you came back!" Bankotsu looked over to them and smiled.

"Of course I did." Inuyasha felt tears form in his golden eyes at the sight of the undead male. He was just so happy to his mate after so long. Bankotsu eyes wondered from Inuyasha to the wolf demon that he notice was standing in front of his mate.

"Wolf-Cub." He said boredly. Koga glared and at him growled.

"Don't call me that you walking corpse!" He yelled at him. He didn't like being disrespected, especially by some undead bastard. He still hasn't forgave him for all he did.

"Wolf. Cub." He repeated slower as if the wolf demon had not understood the first time.

"You bastard I utta-"

"Please don't fight you two." Miroku interpreted pleadingly.

"Yes, now is not the time to settle scores." Sango added. Bankotsu smirked and Koga crossed his arms and mumbled little insults under his breath.

"Kōga," Inuyasha called making the wolf demon, who was still standing in front of him, look back. "Can you... help me up please?" He asked and he got a confused look from the wolf. "I'm too big you see..." Kōga oh'd now understanding and offered the half demon a hand with he took and pulled him up. Once he was up he made his way around Kōga and made his way to his mate as fast as he could.

When he was close he tripped over something and fall into Bankotsu's chest.

"Oomf!" Was the sound he made as he came into contact with the undead male. Bankotsu wrapped his arms around him to steady him. When he was sure he was fine he looked down at him, Inuyasha's face still in his chest, and smiled.

"Inuyasha," He called softly. " Look at me." Inuyasha slowly looked up at him and began to cry.

"Bankotsu!" He said putting his free arm around the taller's neck and pulling him close. "I-I missed you so much!" He cried out. He couldn't hold it in. He had just missed the other so much. He missed him holding him like this and hearing his voice.

"I missed you too." He said and cupped the others cheek lovingly. He rubbed his thumb across the amazing smooth skin he missed to touch so much. He leaned down and softly claimed the half-demons lips as his own. It felt so amazing to kiss him after such a long absence. It was like all the kisses they would have shared were combined into it. It was as if it wasn't only his lips he was kissing lips, but his soul.

"Papa!" Shippo said from in Inuyasha's arms. "I knew you would come back for us!" He said in a happy tone. He was so happy that he had come back and just in time to save his mama from Kagome.

"Of course I did, I would never leave you or your mama." He told the fox demon with a smile. Inuyasha blushed at this. He was glad that Bankotsu was back and they could finally leave and be a family again without Kagome's jealousy

Speaking of Kagome...

"What happen to Kagome?" The half demon asked curiously. Bankotsu didn't say anything he just gestured down and Shippo and Inuyasha followed his movement. Inuyasha gasped and looked back to the undead male. There on the ground close to them was Kagome, unconscious and bleeding from her head.

"I-is she-?"

"I only knocked her out." Bankotsu told him before the half demon freaked out.

"Oh... Thank Goodness." He said quietly. He worried that Bankotsu had done something they couldn't take back.

"It's good to see you again, Bankotsu." Miroku said from behind him. Bankotsu turned to him and nodded.

"I guess your appearance means you have found a new place?" Sango commented and he nodded again.

"Yeah, and I have come to take my family home." He told them.

"I hope it isn't far, Inuyasha wouldn't make it walking." Sango told him and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll carry him. " The undead male announced and picked Inuyasha up in his arms as if to prove his point. Inuyasha eeped and held Shippo close so the small fox didn't fall.

"B-Bankotsu you don't have to..." Inuyasha said quietly, but Bankotsu shook his head.

"You are my queen and I will do anything for you." Bankotsu told him making him blush and bury his face in the others chest. Sango awed and Miroku blushed and looked away feeling a little awkward. Koga coughed awkwardly breaking up the cute moment.

"I don't mean to interpret, but... did I miss something here?" He asked. Sango opened her speak, but was cut off by a groan. Kagome was beginning to move and Inuyasha clinched onto Bankotsu tightly. Bankotsu held him a little tighter.

"I'm here my love, don't worry." He whispered to the half demon and Inuyasha looked up at him. He saw the undead male smile reassuringly at him. Inuyasha nodded and loosened his grip on him. He was going to be fine as long as Bankotsu was with him. He promised him when they had gotten together.

"You better leave, now." Miroku told him and he nodded. They didn't need to be around when Kagome woke up.

"Make sure you tell us where you are staying so we can come and visit you." Sango told them. "I can't wait to see the baby!" Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

"Of course." He told her. After they had done for him and his mate, he would love for them to visit. He even hoped they would be around when or after the baby was born to see him/her.

"I hope I can come too." Koga said coming up to them. "I promise not to start anything with your... mate." Bankotsu smirked at him and Inuyasha smiled.

'' I would love it if you did." Bankotsu then looked down to Inuyasha and said,

"We have to go now." Inuyasha looked up at him and nodded.

"Goodbye you all." Bankotsu said to them.

"Goodbye my friends." Miroku said waving.

"Bye... corpse." Koga mumbled.

"Good-bye and take good of him." Sango told the undead male. He nodded to them and with that he was gone. When he was gone Miroku and Sango looked at each other and smiled. They were happy that they were able to help the young family find happiness after a certain human girl, tried to ruin anything for them. They deserved to be happy and raise their children without the stress of thinking someone would try and try to harm them in anyway.

"Ugh... What happen?" They heard Kagome groan from the say from the ground. They couldn't help, but to roll their eyes and go to help her up.

They were going to love explaining this to her.

* * *

Ok I'm done... I think. I'm thinking if I should put up another chapter, an epilogue if you will. But Idk.

Thank You~~~


End file.
